Charlie and Brax - Some Teenage Years
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Brax is 21 and married to Charlie, 19. They've just had a daughter Ruby with Brax looking for potential business space to start up his own restaurant when his Mum turns up with his two younger brothers, Casey and Heath in tow. Soon three become five. What drama is going to occur?
1. Chapter 1

Brax is 21 and married to Charlie, 19 who's just had their baby, a daughter called Ruby. Their life's as good as can be until Cheryl, his Mum dumps his brothers Casey and Heath on him without a word as to why she has done it or when she's gonna be back…

BRAX'S POV:

I'll be honest, being married at 21 and having a child wasn't how I'd planned my life to be so far but it had happened, and Charlie and I were happy, and so was our daughter Ruby. Married life was good too. My Uncle had left me some money and a house in his will so we'd moved into the house and used some of the money to get us started in life. The other money was going to be used for a business venture. I was looking to set up my own restaurant. I just needed to find the right space…

"Babe, I'm home" I shouted into the house

"Shush, Ruby's asleep" Charlie whispered, pressing a finger to my lips

"Sorry. How's your day been?" I asked, following her into the kitchen

"Good. Ruby's slept most of it. I think she's coming down with a cold. How was yours? Have you managed to find a space yet?" she questioned

"There could be something. The space above the Surf Club, what do you think?" I enquired

"Have you been to see it yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Not yet as I couldn't get in touch with the estate agent but I shall tomorrow" I replied

She smiled and nodded, moving towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist. She leant up on her tiptoes and was about to press her lips to mine when we heard a car door slam outside. We pulled away and walked to the window…

"You've gotta be joking" I sighed, opening the door just in time for Heath to come bursting in

"Alright bro, Buckton" he greeted us, flopping down on the sofa

"Hi Brax, hi Charlie" Casey greeted us also

"Leave me with all the bags why don't ya boys" my Mum Cheryl proclaimed

"Mum, what's going on?" I asked

"What does it look like? Your brothers are moving in with you" she informed me

"What?" Charlie interjected before I had the chance to say anything

"You heard. Look here's some money. I don't know when I'll be back" she replied

"Cheryl, you can't do this" Charlie sighed

"I can and I have. Behave now boys" she stated, leaving the house

I glanced at Charlie and followed my Mum out of the house and down the driveway…

"Mum, what's going on? Are you in trouble again?" I enquired, grabbing a hold of her arm

"It doesn't matter. Just look after your brothers for me, please" she sighed

I looked into her eyes. She was begging. I sighed and nodded, her smiling weakly as she walked to the car and climbed in, starting the engine and driving off…

"Has she gone?" Charlie questioned as I walked back into the house, shutting the door behind me

"There was nothing I could do" I replied "right boys, listen up"

Casey turned the TV off and he and Heath turned to face me…

"This is mine and Charlie's house so what we say goes, okay?" I asked

They nodded…

"Good. That's rule one, rule two, you keep your bedrooms tidy, rule three, you don't give any of the locals any grief and rule four, you both earn your keep, okay?" I enquired

They nodded again, both knowing better than to argue with me…


	2. Chapter 2

"Heath, Casey, breakfast" Brax shouted down the hallway to his two brothers

"Brax, can you be quiet? I've just got Ruby off to sleep" I whispered, entering the living room

"Sorry babe but that's the only way to get them up" he replied "see"

"Morning" they greeted us in unison "ooh, bacon"

I sighed and made my way into mine and Brax's bedroom to check on Ruby, Brax joining me a minute later…

"Everything okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he shut the door behind him

"It's fine. I don't begrudge your brothers being here but I just can't believe how selfish your Mum's been" I admitted

"It's how she's always been though baby. Look, how about you come with me to view the space above the Surf Club this morning?" he suggested "I want it to be a joint venture"

"I thought it was gonna be your own thing?" I enquired

"Charlie, we're married and we have a daughter. My future is your future" he replied

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"Of course" he informed me, smiling as he placed a kiss on my forehead

"Great. Can you just keep an eye on Rubes? I'm gonna go and see if Irene can look after her" I asked

He nodded and I dashed out of the house and hurried down to Irene's house, knocking on the door, my best friend Bianca opening it…

"Oh, morning, I didn't think we had plans today?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"We don't. I just wanted to know if Irene's in?" I questioned

"Did I hear my name being mentioned? Morning darls" Irene greeted me and Bianca

"Morning Irene" Bianca greeted her, making her way back to the kitchen table

"Morning Irene" I mirrored "I've got a really big favour to ask you"

"Shoot darl" she replied, placing her coffee cup in the sink

"I was wondering if you'd be able to look after Ruby for us later this morning? Brax is going to look at some property above the Surf Club and he wants me to go too" I informed her

"Of course I can girlie. What time? Do you want me to come to yours or do you want to bring her here?" she asked

"Can we bring her here please? Brax's brothers are staying with us at the minute. It'll be about half ten, is that okay?" I replied

"That's fine darling" she stated, squeezing my arm reassuringly

"Thank you Irene" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly, saying goodbye to Bianca before leaving

Irene had always been like a mother to Bianca and I, and I'd lived with her for a couple of months after my Dad, Ross had passed away as I hadn't wanted to move to the city with my stepmother, Morag…

"Please tell me I'm dreaming?" I enquired, sitting down next to Brax on the sofa as I walked into the house

"You're not. They're cleaning" he informed me "so, what did Irene say?"

"She's fine with it. We need to have her there for half ten" I replied

"We're out of here" Heath stated "off to find jobs and what not. See you guys later"

They left the house, shutting the door behind them, leaving Brax and I alone…

"So far, so good" I sighed contentedly

He nodded and placed his lips on mine, moving me backwards into the sofa cushions…


	3. Chapter 3

"Stealing? Really? Mate, you've only had this job a couple of days" I proclaimed as Heath filled me in on why he'd got the sack from the surf shop

"It was a few meaningless bits of tackle. They took it way too far" he sighed

"You're lucky they didn't call the police" Charlie interjected

"Charlie, can you just stay out of this please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were meant to be looking after your brothers together" she proclaimed, marching out of the room, slamming our bedroom door shut behind her

"Now see what you've made me do?! You know where Charlie and I were when we got the call about you being sacked?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nah, and I don't really care" he replied "you done?"

"Nowhere near. Charlie and I were at the estate agents about to sign the papers for our new business venture" I informed him

"Business venture?" he asked

"Yeah, we've bought the space above the surf club and when it's open, you're gonna be working for me. You understand?" I enquired

"There's no way I'm having you as my boss" he chuckled, reaching for the remote

I snatched the remote before he had time to reach it… "It's either working for me or finding your way to the job centre. It's your choice"

He didn't reply. I sighed and rolled my eyes before making my way down the hallway to Charlie and Ruby…

"Babe, I'm sorry" I sighed as I walked in, shutting the door behind us

"You can't just apologise every time you snarl at me Brax. We're meant to be looking after your brothers together. That's what we agreed" she proclaimed, turning to face me

"I know, but Heath will think it's a joke if you try and discipline him. I'm the only one who can get some sense into him" I explained

"So what's gonna happen then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"When we've got the restaurant opened he's coming to work for us" I informed her

"Do you think that'll put him on the straight and narrow?" she asked

"If I give him some sort of responsibility maybe" I sighed

"But don't you think it's a bit risky seeing as though it's our first business venture?" she enquired

"I've always been one for risks Charlie; you know that" I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist "just look at us now, and Rubes"

"Oh I know you are Mr Braxton, that's one of the reasons I love you so much" she informed me as she perched herself on my lap

I smiled and reached up, capturing her lips in my own…

"So, how did your first day at work go Case?" I asked as myself, Charlie, Heath and Casey sat around the dinner table, eating our meal of spaghetti Bolognese Charlie had cooked

"It was great. Turns out I go to school with one of the guys, Dex his name is" he informed us

"Ah, Dex is a good kid. He'll keep you on the straight and narrow. He's the doctor's son" I explained

Casey nodded and smiled… "Thanks Charlie, that was delicious"

"You're welcome. Would you like some dessert?" she questioned

"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Apple pie and custard, or ice cream if you'd rather" she informed him

"With custard please" he replied

I watched as Charlie stood up and smiled, stroking her arm across my back as she turned to face the worktop, cutting some of the apple pie and pouring some custard on top before handing a bowl to Casey, beginning to clear the rest of the plates…

"Today's not been too bad then has it?" I asked Charlie that night as she climbed into bed

"I suppose not. At least one of your brothers is on the straight and narrow" she sighed, snuggling into me

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled down, her doing the same, a crash disturbing us and Ruby…

"What the hell was that?" she questioned, hurrying over to Ruby to silence her wails

"I don't know. I'll go check" I informed her, pulling a t-shirt on

"Be careful" she whispered as I opened the door and made my way out of the room

I walked down the hallway and through to the living room, flicking the light on, seeing a drunk Heath with a blonde…

"Bianca?" I asked, her head shooting up "what the hell is going on here?"

"Bianca" Charlie proclaimed, standing next to me

"Hi guys" she greeted us, standing up, straightening her dress out

"Brax asked you a question, what's going on here?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Heath and I met up for a few drinks" she informed us

"B, do you have any idea how old he is?" I questioned

She shook her head, signalling no…

"17, 17 years old Bianca. He shouldn't be drinking, not on a school night" I proclaimed

"You told me you were 21. Sorry guys, and sorry for waking Ruby" she sighed as Ruby started to cry again

"I'll go" Charlie informed us, making her way back into the bedroom

"I think you need to go B" I admitted, opening the front door

"I really am sorry Brax" she replied, grabbing her handbag

"I know you are, it's not your fault. Night B" I sighed, shutting the door behind her

"So, what's my punishment this time?" Heath asked, a smirk on his face

"I don't have the energy to deal with you right now. I'll see you in the morning" I replied, leaving the living room, walking back into mine and Charlie's bedroom


	4. Chapter 4

"Heath" I shouted, shocked by the mess I saw in the living room that morning

"Chill out bro, it's still early" he sighed, scratching his head and stretching

"What's all this?" I questioned, motioning to the mess

"Um a bit of a mess. Have fun cleaning it up mate" he chuckled, walking into the kitchen

"Me? I don't think so! You'll get it cleaned up and you'll get it done now before Charlie comes through. I'm off for a run" I sighed

CHARLIE'S POV:

I'd just finished getting myself and Ruby dressed when I walked into the living room, Heath sprawled out on the sofa, a mess around him…

"Heath, this isn't a doss house you know" I proclaimed, shocked by the state of my living room

"Don't you start, I've already had Brax on my back" he informed me

"Then he'll have told you to tidy this up, am I right?" I questioned, cradling Ruby

"Yeah he has and I'll do it soon, or you could do it?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I've got a three week old baby to look after so in case you fancy looking after her instead of cleaning up then yeah, I'd be glad to" I replied

"No, you're okay. I'll go and have a shower and then I'll do it" he informed me, switching the TV off and walking down the hallway to the bathroom

By the time Heath had dressed and started on the living room Brax arrived back from his run, greeting me with a kiss as he grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the bathroom to shower…

"There we go, all done" Heath informed me as he dumped the last lot of rubbish in the bin

"See, it wasn't so hard was it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I suppose not. So, what do I get as a reward for all my hard work?" he enquired

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused

"How about a kiss?" he suggested, leaning forwards as I leant backwards

"Heath, no way" I exclaimed "I'm married to your brother and Mum to your niece if you hadn't forgotten"

"No, no one could forget that saint Brax had got married" he proclaimed, making his way through the living room and out of the front door, slamming it behind him

"What was all that about?" Brax asked as he walked back into the kitchen, kissing my temple

"Oh, nothing. Heath just being Heath" I replied "how about we go to the surf club and start making plans for the restaurant?"

He nodded and smiled, kissing me softly before we got ourselves organised to leave…


	5. Chapter 5

HEATH'S POV:

Deep down I hated myself for coming onto Charlie. She was my brother's girl and if Brax found out, he'd kill me. I made my way back to the house, hoping Brax wouldn't be there so I could speak to her in private…

"Charlie, is Brax home?" I asked as I walked into the living room and saw her sat there

"No. Are you glad? You gonna try it on with me again are you? What the hell were you thinking Heath?" she questioned, switching the TV off and standing up

"I am glad" I admitted "but only because we need to talk. I'm sorry. I was a complete and utter idiot. Is there any way we can forget it?"

"I'm sorry Heath but I've got to tell him. He's my husband and before we got married we promised each other no secrets" she sighed

"Charlie, he'll kill me, or at most kick me out. Where am I meant to go?" I asked

"You won't be going anywhere and no one shall be killing anybody. I'll sort it out as long as you promise never to do anything as stupid as that again?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Do something as stupid as what again?" Brax's voice questioned

"Go to your room Heath" Charlie sighed "we need to talk"

CHARLIE'S POV:

Heath did as I asked and disappeared into his bedroom, Brax shutting the door behind him, dumping his keys on the table as he came and sat down next to me…

"What's going on?" he asked

"I've got something to tell you. Now don't get angry" I admitted, taking his hand in mine

"Okay, just tell me" he stated, looking at me

I inhaled and exhaled… "Heath made a play for me"

"He did what? I'm gonna kill him" he proclaimed, going to stand up

"Brax, no" I exclaimed, pulling him back down "let me explain"

"Let you explain what? My kid brother tries it on with you. You're my wife Charlie" he replied

"I know and that's what I told him" I sighed

"Hang on a sec, is that what I walked in on earlier?" he asked

I nodded and sighed… "He was just trying to push your buttons"

"He's pushed them alright. He's such an idiot" he proclaimed

"And you don't think he knows that? You going off on one at him is only gonna make things worse" I replied

"How am I supposed to look him in the eye without wanting to kill him?" he asked

"I don't know but you're not gonna because if you so much as touch a hair on his head, Ruby and I are out of here. We're gone and we won't be coming back" I informed him "your choice"

Leaving him with that ultimatum I got up and walked away, disappearing into our bedroom…

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie had given me a lot of information to digest but I knew, as soon as she mentioned she and Ruby not being in my life anymore I knew, as much as I was furious at Heath I couldn't and wouldn't hurt him, not if it meant losing the two most important women in my life…

"So, have you made a decision?" she asked a while later as she returned to the living room

I nodded and stood up, following her into the kitchen as she started to make dinner…

"You and Rubes are too important to me to let something this stupid take you away" I admitted "as much as I'm furious with Heath, nothing more shall be said"

"You mean that?" she enquired, turning to me, a smile on her face

I nodded and soon she was in my arms, her arms wrapped around my neck as she buried head into the crook of my neck, my arms holding her tightly in place, both of us pulling away before glancing into each other's eyes, our lips locking passionately…


	6. Chapter 6

It was a month and a half later and since Heath had tried it on, he'd been on his best behaviour and so had Casey. Casey had got himself a job in the surf club and Heath was going to be working with and for Brax doing the promotion side of the restaurant...

"Can you believe the restaurant's been open a week already?" Brax asked me as we unloaded a delivery that morning

"No, and I told you there was no need to worry. I knew it'd be a success" I replied

"You're such a clever clogs" he stated, pulling me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist

I smiled and moved onto my tiptoes ready to press my lips to his as Ruby started to cry…

"I better go and sort her" I informed her, chastely kissing his lips before pulling away, handing him the bottles I had a hold of before going to check on our daughter

After sorting Ruby I decided it'd be best to take her home. I said my goodbyes to Brax and he kissed me softly before kissing Ruby's forehead, escorting us to the car, sorting Ruby into her car seat as I put the bag in the boot and got organised…

"So, where were we before our little Miss interrupted?" he questioned, pulling me into him again

"If I remember rightly I think it was right about here" I informed him, leaning up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his softly, his hands holding either side of my face as he deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling away breathless

"How about I give Casey and Heath some money for the movies tonight?" he suggested

"And what about Rubes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Ask Irene to have her, please? I want some quiet time with you" he admitted

"You mean you want me in bed. I know you Darryl Braxton" I chuckled

"I can't help it if I find my wife sexy can I?" he questioned

I shook my head as he pulled me towards him once again, placing his lips over mine again. We pulled away breathless and I said my goodbyes, climbing in the car and driving off, stopping off at Irene's on the way home…

"Hey loves" Irene greeted me as she opened her front door "come on in"

"Thanks Irene. Would you like a hold?" I asked as she started to coo over Ruby

"Can I?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Course you can" I replied, smiling widely "I'll put the kettle on"

She nodded and unbuckled Ruby from her car seat, rocking her gently backwards and forwards…

"So was there a reason for this visit?" she enquired as we sat down with our drinks, her still holding Ruby

"There was. Since the restaurant opened and Brax's brothers have come to town, Brax and I haven't had a moment alone. Do you think it'd be possible for you to have this one tonight?" I asked, biting my lip hopefully

Irene glanced down at Ruby who was now sleeping again and nodded, smiling at me widely. After arranging for me to bring her over I thanked her once again and left, driving home…

"Casey" I exclaimed, shocked by what I saw as I walked into the living room "Sasha, is that you?"

"Hi Charlie" she greeted me, embarrassed that I'd caught she and Casey in a compromising position

"Care to explain? Actually, the explanation can wait until you've both put some clothes on" I sighed, walking into mine and Brax's bedroom, settling Ruby once again before walking back out

"Charlie, I'm really sorry" Sasha proclaimed as I walked out

"We've got nothing to be sorry for. We're consenting adults" Casey interjected

"I'm not having a go at you about having sex, but seriously, in the living room? Case, you've got a bedroom through there" I sighed, walking into the kitchen

"You're not gonna have a go at me?" he questioned, shocked

"No because it's a normal thing. Next time, just save it for the bedroom, okay?" I asked

He and Sasha glanced at each other and nodded before saying their goodbyes and heading back to school, leaving me to do some housework before both Heath and Casey arrived back, Brax arriving just after…

"Boys, how do you fancy taking your lady friends to the movies tonight?" Brax asked his brothers

"Hang on a sec, how do you know I've got a lady friend?" Casey questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Charlie told me" he informed him, smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist "so how do you fancy it? My treat"

They both nodded as Brax pulled out his wallet, handing them each some money. They thanked him and left the kitchen as Brax turned to me…

"How about I go and drop Rubes off with Irene and then I get us a takeaway?" he asked

I nodded and smiled, my hands resting on his waist… "Her stuff's all packed"

He nodded and kissed me gently before grabbing Ruby and her things, leaving the house, Casey and Heath leaving shortly after. I smiled as I made my way into mine and Brax's bedroom, changing into some lingerie before wrapping my dressing gown around my waist, leaving it open a little bit at the cleavage. I walked back into the kitchen and got myself a drink, Brax arriving back not long after…

"Not off to bed are you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen

"No, why would you think that?" I asked

"You've got your dressing gown on" he stated, motioning to my attire

I turned and saw him swallow as he saw a peak of the lingerie I was wearing…

"Charlotte Braxton, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked

"Depends. Is it working?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and pulled me towards him, our chests colliding…

"What about the food?" I enquired

"It can be reheated" he replied, pulling me off towards the bedroom


	7. Chapter 7

Brax and I lay in bed that evening, enjoying our takeaway after working up an appetite, our peace and quiet being interrupted as the phone rang…

"Let it go to answer phone" I begged, continuing to eat my Chinese food

Brax did as I asked but put his cutlery down when he heard Heath's voice…

"Bro, if you're there pick up. We need some help" he sighed

Brax climbed out of bed and picked up the phone… "There better be a damned good explanation for this Heath"

I sighed and put my cutlery down too, moving the boxes of Chinese off of the bed and onto the bedside table, Brax putting the phone down, pulling some jeans on…

"Hang on a sec, where're you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Heath and Case have got themselves into some trouble" he informed me "I've gotta go and bail them out"

I sighed and climbed out of bed, getting myself dressed too…

"What're you doing? You don't have to come. I won't be long" he stated

"Brax, we're a couple, a married couple, I'm coming" I replied, pulling a t-shirt on

"About fifteen minutes ago yes you were" he chuckled

I smirked and slapped his arm playfully, shoving him from the room as we walked into the living room, grabbing our jackets and Brax's car keys as we made our way out of the front door…

At the police station half an hour later…

"So what exactly happened then?" Brax asked as we stood in a cell with him, Casey, Sasha and Bianca

"Some guys were letching over B" Heath explained "I told them to leave it but they started"

"And you couldn't just walk away, no?" Brax questioned "whatever happened to violence isn't the answer?"

"So you're saying if some guy started to perve on Charlie you wouldn't do anything?" Heath enquired, raising an eyebrow

He sighed and didn't reply, my hand squeezing his reassuringly…

"So how much is bail then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"$400 for all four of us" Heath informed him

"This'll be coming out of your wages, understand?" Brax questioned

Heath nodded and we called for the prison guard, him letting us out as we made our way back to the reception desk to sort out the bail. An hour later after dropping both Sasha and Bianca at home, we walked through our front door, me carrying Ruby, taking her straight into the bedroom to put her to bed…

"We're sorry for ruining your night Brax" Casey informed him as I walked back into the kitchen

"It's alright. Just don't go getting yourselves in trouble again. Off you go to bed, you've both got school in the morning" he replied, grabbing a beer from the fridge, handing me one too

"So much for a quiet night in eh?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer "and I never got my massage"

"You could have it now if you like?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled widely, both of us making our way into the living room, switching the TV on, settling on a FRIENDS episode, me making myself comfy on the floor and removing my top, covering my front with Brax's hoodie that was laid on the sofa as his hands met my neck and shoulders, kneading softly. After two episodes of FRIENDS and an hour and a half long massage Brax and I made our way to bed, me pulling one of Brax's t-shirts that I slept in over my head ass he pulled his jeans and t-shirt off, climbing into bed and pulling me into him…

"I love you" he whispered, kissing my forehead as he switched the bedside light off

"I love you too" I mirrored, kissing the bare skin of his chest as I lay my head down, falling asleep as he did the same


	8. Chapter 8

BRAX'S POV:

"Brax, you need to hurry down to the beach, now" Casey proclaimed into the phone

"Case, calm down mate, you're not making any sense" I stated "what's going on?"

"I was at the beach with some mates and Heath was dumped. He's unconscious and bleeding. I don't know what to do" he informed me

"Alright, we'll be there in five. Call an ambulance" I begged

Casey then hung up and so did I, hurrying out of the house, bumping into Charlie on the way…

"Woah, where's the fire?" she questioned, smirking at me

"Babe, I can't, I need to go. It's Heath" I proclaimed as her arms wrapped around me

"What's he done this time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"He's unconscious on the beach. I've gotta go, I'll see you later" I informed her, kissing her forehead quickly before running off to my car, driving off down to the beach

CHARLIE'S POV:

I stood shell shocked after what Brax had just told me. I rang Irene quickly and informed her, both her and Bianca hurrying to the house, Irene looking after Ruby as we rushed off to the hospital…

BRAX'S POV:

Casey and I were sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Heath when Bianca and Charlie came rushing in…

"Brax, where is he? What's wrong with him?" Bianca asked, tears threatening to spill

"We don't know yet B. They're doing tests and scans. Where's Rubes?" I asked

"She's with Irene" Charlie informed me, sitting down next to me, entwining her hand in mine

I smiled weakly and the four of us sat in silence, waiting for news on Heath…

What's happened to Heath and will he be okay? Sorry for a short chapter, it's pretty much a fill in…


	9. Chapter 9

BRAX'S POV:

"Case, think, has Heath said anything to you that makes you wonder why this might've happened?" I proclaimed

"I can't think of anything Brax, I'm sorry" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"Brax, calm down please. This isn't doing anyone any good" Charlie begged

"How can I calm down when my younger brother's been beaten to a pulp and left for dead?" I asked

"You can't but this isn't the place or the time so please, sit down" she begged once again

Our eyes met and I could see the pleading in her eyes and I gave in. I sat down next to her and her hand entwined in mine. Not long after, a doctor walked into the room…

"Darryl Braxton? Older brother and legal guardian of Heath Braxton?" he questioned

"That's me. Is he okay Doc?" I questioned, standing up

"He's conscious and is able to receive visitor" he informed me "just be gentle though"

I nodded and thanked him, following him down the corridor to Heath's room…

HEATH'S POV:

I felt as though I'd been hit by a tonne of bricks. As soon as I'd woken up I knew why and how I was in this state, and I knew if I didn't have the money soon it'd only happen again…

"What mess have you got yourself into this time little brother?" Brax asked as he walked into the room

"What makes you think I'm in a mess?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"You're not just beaten to a pulp, dumped at the beach and left for dead for nothing" he sighed "so you better tell me what's going on"

"I'm in trouble, big trouble! It's coming up to exam time as you know and I'm not coping with the workload and with my job at the restaurant so I've been taking drugs to get me through, keep me awake after work so I can study" I explained, trying to gauge Brax's reaction

BRAX'S POV:

As Heath explained everything to me I got madder and madder. I turned away from him and punched the wall…

"Drugs" I exclaimed "drugs? I feel like throttling you right here, right now"

"Do it. It'll save us a lot of aggro in the long run" he proclaimed

"What do you mean aggro?" I questioned

"The guy I owe money to, he's dangerous and he wants his money ASAP" he informed me

"How much does he want?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I can't let you do that" he replied, swallowing a lump in his throat

"I can and I am. How much does he want? I'm not having any of my family in danger" I admitted

"$500, plus interest" he sighed

"How much interest?" I enquired

"Another $500 on top, which is why I can't let you do this" he stated

"Give me his number. I'll have the money for him by the end of the day" I informed him

Heath sighed and motioned to his jacket. I handed it to him and he pulled out his phone, getting the number up, calling it…

"Ah Braxton, I wondered when I was gonna be hearing from you" a voice greeted me

"This isn't Heath, it's his older brother. I've got your money. Name a time and a place and I'll be there" I informed him

"The National Park, 4pm, don't be late" he replied, hanging up the phone

I handed Heath back his phone and left the room, going to leave the hospital…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I watched as Brax made his way past the waiting room, walking towards the exit…

"Brax, where're you going baby?" I questioned, following him

"Go back inside Charlie, I won't be long" he informed me, not even turning to look at me

I stood just inside of the entrance, watching as he continued to walk through the car park. As he disappeared from sight I turned and walked back inside, back into the waiting room, sitting down, awaiting his return…

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way to Angelo's and took the money from the till, making my way out of the restaurant once again, not talking to anyone. I walked back to the house and grabbed my car, driving off towards the National Park. I pulled up just inside the entrance and awaited Heath's dealer's arrival. A car pulled up by my side and I climbed out, the driver of the other car climbing out too. I walked towards him and stuffed the envelope into his hand, maintaining eye contact with him…

"We're even now. You stay away from my brother and my family otherwise I'll get the police involved" I informed him "do I make myself clear?"

He nodded and I nodded back, making my way back to my car, climbing in and driving off, making my way back to the hospital, walking into the waiting room…

"I've been worried" Charlie admitted as she threw her arms around me tightly, hugging me

"Sorry baby, everything's fine" I assured her, moving the hair from her face, kissing her softly yet passionately

She smiled and we sat down, awaiting more news on Heath…


	10. Chapter 10

CHARLIE'S POV:

Irene had come to pick Bianca and Casey up as time drew on, knowing they both had school in the morning. Brax and I stayed, awaiting news on Heath…

"Brax, are you gonna talk to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Talk about what?" he questioned, turning to face me, his hand still entwined in mine

"Where you disappeared off to earlier for a start" I sighed "where did you go?"

"I had business to take care of" he informed me "that's all you need to know"

"Brax, I'm your wife. You can't just expect me to be okay with "I had business to take care of" I proclaimed

"You're gonna have to be. It's for the best that you don't know where I went" he admitted

"Now we're getting somewhere. Are you in some sort of trouble?" I enquired worriedly

"Not me, Heath" he sighed, letting go of my hand, running his hands over his face

"Does this have something to do with why he's in here?" I questioned

"Babe, I need to tell you something but you can't freak out" he stated

"Okay" I replied apprehensively, biting my lip nervously

"Heath was struggling to cope with the workload and the job. He started to take drugs" he explained

"Drugs? We had drugs in our house? With a baby?" I exclaimed

"Baby, calm down. This isn't the time or the place" he stated

"I'm gonna kill him" I admitted, storming from the room and down the corridor to Heath's room, Brax hot on my heels

"Woah, where's the fire?" he questioned as I walked in

"You idiot, you idiot, you idiot" I exclaimed, hitting him furiously

"Charlie, stop" Brax proclaimed, grabbing a hold of my wrists

"Why the hell didn't you just tell us you weren't coping? We've got a baby Heath" I sighed, regaining my breath

"Why'd you tell her mate?" Heath asked, glancing at Brax

"I had to. She's my wife" he replied

"I'm sorry Charlie, I really am" he stated

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time Heath. We've got a baby and not only did you put yourself in danger, you put us in danger too" I sighed, leaving the room

BRAX'S POV:

"Not only did you put yourself in danger, you put us in danger too" Charlie sighed, leaving the room

"I'll talk to her" I informed him, smiling weakly as I followed her out

"Shouldn't you be in there with him?" she questioned as she looked up and saw me standing opposite her

"No, I should be out here with you" I replied, sitting down next to her

"Why? You don't care about me" she sighed

"What the hell? Of course I care about you Charlie, I love you" I proclaimed

"If you loved me you'd have let Heath sort his own mess out but oh no, big brother to the rescue" she chuckled "I should've put two and two together"

"Charlie, he's my brother and the guy he owed is dangerous. He would've come to the house and put us in even more danger. Is that what you want?" I asked

"No. What I want is to have a normal life and not have your brother putting our little family in danger. It was meant to be you, me and Rubes Brax. Now it's you, your brothers and then me and Rubes. We come second best. I can't live like that" she admitted

"You and Ruby are the two most important things in my life" I informed her

"Then start showing it. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep" she replied

"At least let me drive you home?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

She shook her head and stood up, not looking back as she left the hospital, leaving me wondering whether I had a marriage…


	11. Chapter 11

CHARLIE'S POV:

I arrived home, back to the house Brax and I shared and broke down. As soon as the tears stopped I knew what I had to do. I made my way into our bedroom and grabbed a suitcase from the top of the wardrobe, shoving mine and Ruby's clothes into it. As I shut and zipped up the suitcase I saw our wedding picture on Brax's bedside table. That had been the happiest day of my life. A few months after we'd been married we found out I was pregnant with Ruby, and even though we'd been apprehensive everything went according to plan and here we were today. I never thought I'd end up like this though...

BIANCA'S POV:

"Charlie, what're you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hospital with Brax. What's with the suitcase? Is everything okay?" she questioned worriedly, ushering me in

"Charlie love, what's the matter? Why have you been crying?" Irene asked

"Do you mind if I stay here for a few days? Just until I get my head straight" I enquired

"Of course you can darl. Bianca, how about you go out and get us some cake?" Irene suggested, handing Bianca some money

"Do you wanna come Charlie?" Bianca questioned

"No love, you go. I think Charlie and I need to have a little chat" Irene interjected before I had time to reply

Bianca nodded and grabbed her phone, making her way out of the house, and that's when, once again I broke down into Irene's arms…

"Oh darling" she proclaimed as I filled her in on the whole story

"I love Brax, I really do but it seems to be all about his brothers" I sighed

"He adores you and Ruby, anyone can see that" she replied "you need to sit down and talk to him"

"I can't Irene, not yet" I admitted

"Darl, it's gonna have to be sooner rather than later. If you just leave it it'll only make things worse" she stated

"Can I just have a night to sleep on it please? Think about what I'm gonna say" I enquired

She sighed and nodded, squeezing my hand reassuringly as Bianca walked through the door…

"Everything okay?" she enquired, placing the box containing the cake down on the worktop

"Yeah, everything's fine. Charlie's staying here the night" Irene informed her

"Do we need to talk?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow

"No thanks. Irene and I have and it's fine" I assured her "I'll go and unpack. Which room is Ruby in?"

"The one opposite the bathroom but I think it's better you go upstairs. You need a good night's rest. I can look after her" she replied

"Are you sure? Seeing as though I'm here I feel as though I should be doing it" I admitted

"You need to sleep darling because you haven't slept, not properly" she proclaimed

I smiled and nodded, making my way upstairs into the guest room to unpack my things for the night. I sat down on the bed and sighed, wondering how things had got this messy and hoping, especially, that things would be okay between Brax and I when I went to see him tomorrow…


	12. Chapter 12

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Charlie, oh my gosh, Charlie, where are you?" Brax asked as he answered my call

"I'm at Irene's but don't bother coming over. We need to talk" I informed him

"Yeah we do. Shall we meet?" he suggested

"Aha, at the south end of the beach in fifteen" I replied

"I'll be there" he assured me "Charl, I love you"

Shivers ran down my spine as he called me Charl and told me he loved me… "I love you too"

BRAX'S POV:

I smiled and sighed with relief as Charlie told me she loved me too. I stood up and got dressed, leaving the house and making my way down to the south end of the beach, arriving, Charlie already there…

"Were you here when you called or something?" I asked, chuckling lightly

"Irene's is only up there" she replied, motioning to where Irene's house was

"I know" I sighed "I've missed you Charlie"

"I've only been gone a night" she stated

"It doesn't matter whether it's a night or a few hours. However long you're gone, I miss you" I admitted

"And what about Rubes? Do you miss her too?" she asked, turning to face me

"What sort of a question's that? Of course I do. I miss you both more than you'll ever know" I proclaimed

"I'm sorry for hitting Heath" she admitted "how is he?"

"He deserved it. He's okay and I've told him, if you come home then he and Casey will be in a motel until I can find somewhere permanent for them" I informed her

"When I come home Brax" she sighed "and you don't have to get your brothers a motel room, they can come home too. I talked to Irene about it all yesterday and she made me realise I've been selfish"

"You've not been selfish" I proclaimed "you've been nothing but supportive and I've neglected you. It won't happen anymore, I promise"

"Make sure it doesn't Mr" she replied, poking my chest softly "can you come with me please?"

"Where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Irene's. I need to get my stuff and we need to get our daughter" she informed me

"Does this mean you're coming home?" I questioned hopefully

She nodded and smiled, placing a soft kiss on my lips, a kiss I deepened and smiled into as I felt her meld into my body once again…

"I love you Charlie Braxton" I sighed as we pulled away, our foreheads touching

"I love you too" she mirrored, our lips connecting once again


	13. Chapter 13

CHARLIE'S POV:

It was three and a half months later and things had got back on track between everyone. We were all in the middle of eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door…

"Can you finish feeding Rubes please Brax? I'll get it" I informed him, handing him the bowl of food I was feeding Ruby

I walked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Cheryl…

"Cheryl, what're you doing here?" I questioned, glancing into the kitchen

"I'm here to take my boys home. Come on boys, get your stuff" she informed Heath and Casey

"Mum, you can't do this" Brax proclaimed "where the hell have you been these last six months?"

"Like I told you when I left, I had business to take care of and they were better off with you. Now I'm back I'd like to take my boys home" she replied

"You can't. They've started at school and they've got jobs. You can't just up sticks whenever you feel like it" I informed her

"What has this got to do with you? Really?" she asked

"I'm Brax's wife so I've got every right to give my opinion. The boys stay" I replied

"Seriously? You're not letting me take my boys?" she questioned, chuckling lightly

"No Mum, we're not. If you wanna fight this then you can but we'll win. I'll get a residency order and tell the courts you dumped them here for six months" Brax informed her

"If you're not gonna let me take my sons then I'll just have to stay here won't I?" she enquired

"You can't Mum" Brax sighed "there's not enough room"

"Then let me take them home" she replied

"No way!" he proclaimed "if you wanna see the boys then you get a job and get yourself an apartment or a motel room or something"

"Brax, can I have a word please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and we made our way into the kitchen as Casey and Heath walked into the living room to greet their Mum who'd now made herself at home on the sofa…

"You okay?" he enquired

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen, why doesn't she stay here? I know we don't exactly get along but we're gonna need to keep an eye on her" I suggested

"Are you serious? You'd be willing to have her stay?" he questioned

"It's not the greatest thing in the world but yeah, why not? She's got three chances though. She breaks them and she's out of here" I informed him

He nodded and pulled my face towards his, kissing me passionately. When we pulled away we smiled and he made his way into the living room, me taking Ruby from her highchair…

"There's my beautiful granddaughter" she proclaimed as I carried Ruby into the living room, holding her arms out for a cuddle

Ruby cuddled into me more and reached out for Brax who took her from my embrace…

"She's a bit shy Mum, don't worry, she'll get used to you" Brax informed her, smiling

"Yeah. So, what's for breakfast?" she questioned

"I can do you some scrambled egg on toast?" I asked

"Not much of an egg fan. I think I might go down to the diner, who's joining me?" she enquired

Heath and Casey both agreed and Brax and I stayed, sighing as we flopped onto the sofa as they left the house…

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked, glancing at me

I nodded and smiled, cuddling into him…


	14. Chapter 14

CHARLIE'S POV:

I'd just finished shopping and was about to pull up the driveway when I saw an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. Pulling up outside I took Ruby from her car seat and we made our way inside…

"Cheryl, who's is the car in the?" I questioned, shocked by what I saw

"Charlie, this is Sean. He's my boss" Cheryl introduced me to the guy as they jumped off the sofa

"Nice to meet you Charlie, and this must be Ruby" he greeted me, holding out his hand

"Yeah it is. Nice to meet you. I've just remembered, I said I'd meet Brax. I'll leave you two to it" I informed them, making my way back out the house

I made my way back to the car and placed Ruby back into her car seat, climbing into the driver's seat and driving off to Angelo's…

BRAX'S POV:

"Hey baby" I greeted Charlie as she walked in, carrying Ruby's car seat

"Hey. Can you get me a strong drink please? I think I'm scarred for life" she admitted

"How strong's strong? What's the matter?" I asked, walking to the bar, taking Ruby's car seat from her

"Your kinda drink strong. I walked in your Mum on top of her boss" she informed me

"You what?" I enquired, almost dropping the bottle of whisky in my hand

"Yeah, exactly" she sighed, taking the drink from my hand

She took a sip and watched as I took Ruby from her car seat, laying her against my chest as I placed my hand in Charlie's…

"Do you need me to have a word?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I honestly don't know Brax" she sighed, taking another sip of her drink "it was just a shock"

"She needs to know she can't take advantage of you, of us" he stated

She nodded and smiled, finishing off her drink..."Do you mind if me and your daughter hang out here until you finish?"

"Course not. Do you wanna go and hang out in the office?" I enquired

She nodded and I placed Ruby in her car seat, carrying her through, Charlie following…

"I shouldn't be too long" I informed her, kissing her softly before shutting the door to and leaving the room

I walked back out into the bar, unpacking another box of supplies…

"Darryl, do you think we could have a word?" Mum's voice asked me

"Ah, Mum" I greeted her "Charlie's here"

"She is, is she? So I guess she's told you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah she has. Mum, it's mine and Charlie's home. It's your son's home; it's your granddaughter's home. You can't just take advantage and invite people back without our permission" I explained

"Brax, can I get another drink please?" Charlie asked, interrupting Mum and I "hi Cheryl, what're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologise to you and Darryl about what you saw" she explained

"Really? Well thank you, that means a lot. Would you want to look after your granddaughter tonight whilst your son and I went out?" she questioned

"We have plans?" I asked

"We do if your Mum's willing to look after Rubes" she replied, raising an eyebrow at my Mum

"I'd love to. Thank you Charlie" she proclaimed, hugging her tightly

She smiled as they pulled away and I smiled at the two of them…

What do you want Charlie and Brax to get up to on their date night?


	15. Chapter 15

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Thank you for dinner" I sighed contentedly as Brax and I sat in a private booth at Angelo's

"It's not over yet. There's still dessert" he informed me "but I was thinking, maybe we could have it whilst taking a moonlit stroll on the beach?"

"I'd love to" I replied, standing up as Brax did the same, heading into the kitchen, returning carrying two pots of gelato

"Madam" he stated, letting me walk first out of the door

We walked in a comfortable silence down to the beach, walking along, finding a perfect spot, the moon shining onto the clear water. We sat down in the sand, me in Brax's embrace sat in between his legs…

"I know why you let me go first out of the restaurant y'know" I admitted, eating a spoonful of gelato

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" he questioned, moving closer to me, my back pressed against his front

"So you could check me out. You're not that subtle Mr Braxton" I replied, smiling

"Can't help it if my wife's hot can I? So, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked

I smiled and turned around in his embrace, placing my nearly empty gelato tub on the sand…

"I'm having a perfect night. Thank you" I informed him, kissing his lips softly

I felt him smile into the kiss and his now free hands cupped my cheeks, deepening the kiss as he moved me backwards so I was lying in the sand…

"Brax, we can't, not here" I proclaimed as he moved his hand to the zipper of my dress

"Charl, I want you, you know that. Look around, can you see anyone?" he enquired

I shook my head, all my thoughts leaving my head as his lips moved to my neck and his hand moved to the zipper of my dress, pulling it off…

An hour later we made our way back to the house, Brax's suit jacket wrapped around my arms for some warmth, our hands entwined…

"I wonder how your Mum got on looking after Rubes?" I asked as we made our up the driveway

"Stop worrying" he sighed "Mum's perfectly capable of looking after kids"

"Who says I'm worrying?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Me, your husband who knows you better than you know yourself" he replied, turning to face me momentarily before turning his key in the lock

As we made our way inside I kicked him, a curse word leaving his mouth…

"What the hell?" he asked, turning to face me again

"For saying I worry. I don't worry" I replied, smiling sweetly as Cheryl appeared

"Can you two be quiet please? Ruby's just gone down" she informed us

"She's just gone down? Why so late?" I questioned, glancing at the clock

"She's teething and she wouldn't settle. She's fine now though" she replied, switching the TV on

"Thanks Mum" Brax sighed, kissing her cheek

"Yeah, thank you Cheryl" I mirrored

"You're welcome. So, did you two have a good night?" she asked

"It was lovely. Where're Heath and Casey?" Brax questioned

"They're still out with Bianca and Sasha. I said they could be in at midnight" she informed us

"Mum, they've got school in the morning" Brax proclaimed "on school nights they have to be in by half ten"

"You never used to be in before half ten on a school night" she chuckled

"Yeah, and I used to be late for school. You can't just pick up where you left off Mum" he replied, grabbing his phone from his pocket

"Darryl, you're forgetting something, I'm their mother, yours too. What I say goes" she informed us

"It may have done when it was just the three of you but now you're living in mine and Charlie's house and the boys are under our care. You get a say but you don't make the rules" he stated, placing his phone to his ear

"Are you gonna stand there and agree with all of this?" she enquired, glancing at me

"Brax is my husband Cheryl so yes I am" I informed her "you don't just get to make all the decisions like you're head of the roost now. This is our house"

"Fine, then I'll take my boys and we'll go home" she replied

"Remember Cheryl, you can't. The boys are under our care. If we go to court and tell them you dumped them on us for six months who're they gonna give custody to you? Brax and I, a stable, loving and happy couple or you, a mother who abandons her children at the first sign of trouble?" I questioned

"You little" she proclaimed, lunging for me

"Mum, what the hell are you doing?" Brax exclaimed, pulling her away from me

"She was saying stuff Brax" she sighed, moving her hair out of her face

"What sort of stuff?" Brax questioned, raising an eyebrow, glancing between Cheryl and me

"That I was a useless and unfit mother" she informed him

"Is this true Charlie?" he asked

"No, I never said any such thing. I was just simply saying that if Cheryl were to take the boys that she'd have to go through us and the courts. I then asked her who she thought they'd pick" I explained

"Mum" Brax sighed "you can't fly off the handle all the time. You need to learn to control your temper. If you wanna leave again, fine, but the boys, they stay with us"

"Don't you think that should be their decision?" she asked

"Should what be our decision?" Heath's voice enquired as he and Casey walked through the door

Next chapter: Who will the boys choose to live with? Who do you want them to live with and why? Let me know in your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

"_Don't you think that should be their decision?" she asked_

"_Should what be our decision?" Heath's voice enquired as he and Casey walked through the door…_

"Well, is someone gonna tell us what decision we need to make?" Casey enquired

"Who you wanna live with. Do you wanna go home with Mum or do you wanna stay here with Charlie and me" Brax informed them

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day" Cheryl proclaimed

"I wanna stay here. I'm sorry Mum but Charlie and Brax; they've been good to me, to us. I've got a job, I'm doing well at school and most of all, and I've got Bianca" Heath informed her

"Fine, what about you Case? You're coming home with me, right?" she questioned

"I'm gonna stay here too. I want an education, something I can't have with you" he replied

"What do you mean Case?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I've been struggling at school and Mum said I should ditch" he admitted

"You what? Mum, seriously?" Brax enquired

"He'd learn more from being out in the real world than being stuck in school" she stated

"Don't you think that should be his choice?" I asked

"This is nothing to do with you. You're just out of school yourself" Cheryl sighed

"When you're in my home it has everything to do with me" I replied

"That's not all" Casey interjected, sighing

"What do you mean that's not all?" Brax questioned, turning to face his younger brother

"Mum said if my grades didn't improve and I didn't quit school, she'd kick me out" he admitted

"Mum. This is your son and you threatened to kick him out of his own home" Brax proclaimed

"Don't get all high and mighty with me young man. You've changed. You think you're so much better than me, than all of us back in Mangrove River" she exclaimed

"That's because I am now. I've changed my life for the better, something you should think about doing too" he sighed

"Last chance boys; you can either come with me or you can stay here, with them?" she asked

"I'm staying" Heath informed her

"I'm staying too" Casey mirrored

"Fine, I know where I'm not wanted. I'll get my stuff and go" she sighed

"I think it's time you were going to bed boys. You've gotta be up for school" I stated

They nodded and said goodnight to Brax and I, making their way into their bedrooms as we watched Cheryl pack her things before leaving the house, not saying a word. Later on that night I turned over in bed, reaching out for Brax but he wasn't there, I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at the clock which read 2am. I climbed out of bed and made my way into the kitchen, Brax stood looking out of the window. I padded over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, stroking my hands up and down his bare chest, standing on my tiptoes, placing a kiss on his back…

"I didn't mean to wake you" he sighed

"You didn't. I woke up myself and you weren't there. What's the matter?" I asked

"I hate the way I was with Mum. I sounded like my Dad" he admitted

"Brax, you're nothing like him" I proclaimed, shocked at his admission

"He yelled at her and I did the same. We should've sat down and talked calmly" he replied

"Baby, what's done is done. You can't change it and it was her choice to leave. You didn't force her" I stated

"You're right" he sighed, turning to face me, wrapping his arms around my waist "things will be okay, won't they?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"With Heath and Case. They'll stay with us, won't they?" he enquired

"I'm sure they will. Like they said, they've got lives, jobs, girlfriends" I replied, smiling

"I just don't think I could watch them leave. I left them with Mum when I moved here and I regretted it every day since Mum dumped them with us. Now I've got the chance to be a Dad, a Dad we never had" he informed me

"And you'll be the best at it, I know it" I assured him

"You think?" he enquired, a smile on his face

"I know" I replied, a smile gracing my face as he moved his face towards mine, kissing me gently


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning" Casey greeted me as he made his way into the kitchen, Heath following

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I questioned, placing the toast rack down on the kitchen table

"Okay. I can't stop thinking about Mum though" he admitted as he sat down

"Just like your brother then. He was up at 2am this morning" I informed them as I sat down too

"He was? Is he okay?" Casey asked worriedly

"Yeah, he's fine. He was just worried about you two, that's all" I replied

"What do you mean worried about us?" Heath enquired, raising an eyebrow

"He thought you guys would change your mind this morning. He wants you to have the best and that's why he wants you to stay here" I explained

"I'm staying, no matter what. I want an education" Casey informed me

"I know. What about you Heath? You've not changed your mind, have you?" I asked

"No. Mum's cool but I've realised since living here with you guys, I need structure and discipline" he replied "plus you're both kinda cool"

"Damn straight we are" Brax's voice replied, a smile adorning my face as he walked through in a pair of sweatpants, holding Ruby close to him

"Ah, I was wondering when my two lazy bums were gonna be awake" I proclaimed, taking Ruby from him as he sat down and poured us both a glass of fresh orange juice

"Well excuse me, who was it who had me awake till all hours?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Ugh, if that's gonna be the topic of conversation I'm outta here" Heath proclaimed

"Me too. I said I'd take Sash for breakfast before school" Casey informed us

"Bagsy first one in the bathroom" Heath stated, running from the kitchen, Casey following

"Morning" Brax greeted me, kissing me softly but passionately

"Morning" I mirrored, stroking Ruby's fine hair on top of her head "did you manage to sleep afterwards?"

"Yeah. I did something that tired me out. What about you?" he enquired

"Yeah, me too. What a coincidence" I chuckled, taking a sip of my orange juice "what're your plans for today?"

"Deliveries and work, and more work. What about you?" he questioned

"This one's going to playgroup and I'm seeing Irene for coffee" I informed him "which reminds me, do you mind clearing her gutters one day?"

"I'll do it this weekend. I was thinking, seeing as though summer's coming, how about we have a barbecue? We could do it this weekend" he suggested

"That sounds like a great idea" I replied, kissing him softly once again

"What sounds like a great idea?" Heath asked, making his way back into the kitchen

"Barbecue this weekend?" Brax enquired

"Yeah, great stuff. Right, I'm off, I'll see you guys tonight" he informed us, grabbing his school bag

"See ya" Brax and I proclaimed in unison

When Casey had left also Brax headed for a shower as I made my way into our bedroom, getting myself and Ruby dressed…

What do you want to happen at the barbecue?


	18. Chapter 18

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ruby was sleeping and I was getting the garden set up for the barbecue when I heard Brax's voice…

"Charl, give us a hand in here please" he shouted

"Shush" I proclaimed, hurrying into the house "Ruby's asleep"

"Sorry. How's my baby?" he questioned, pulling me into him

"Good thanks. Ugh, what's that smell?" I asked, pulling away from him

"That might be me" he admitted "I wouldn't have had time to come back here and shower after Irene's"

"Irene has a shower too y'know" I sighed "you used it many a time when you stayed over"

"I know but I had to get going if I wanted the good meat. I'll go and have a shower now if you can get the rest of the shopping in from the car?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, him kissing me quickly before making his way into the bathroom. I made my way outside to the car, Heath, Casey, Sasha and Bianca walking up the driveway…

"Ah, just in time" I informed them "grab some bags"

They nodded and I made my way into the house, Sasha and Bianca following me, Heath and Casey following them with the rest of the bags…

After talking to the guys about their days, they made their way outside to finish setting up as I made my way into mine and Brax's bedroom, smiling as I saw Brax asleep on the bed, Ruby lying next to him…

"Okay Mr. Sleepyhead" I whispered into his ear "it's time to wake up I'm afraid"

"No" he replied "I'm sleeping"

"Well if you stay asleep you won't get the chance to see me in my nice new dress" I informed him

"What's it like?" he enquired, opening one eye and then the other

I smiled and made my way to my wardrobe, pulling it out. It was strapless and a peach colour and fell just above my knee…

"So, you like?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I began to undress

"Mm, very much so" he replied, watching me intently as I changed

"Do you think instead of just checking me out you can do something useful?" I enquired

"Like what?" he asked

"Wake our daughter up and get her changed?" I suggested

He nodded and smiled, gently moving across the bed, pulling me to him, silencing my squeal with a kiss before moving back to Ruby, picking her up and moving her so she was laid on her changing table. After I'd changed and Brax had got Ruby changed the three of us making our way out into the living room and into the garden, seeing more people had arrived…

"I think it's time I got the Barbie fired up then isn't it?" Brax questioned

"No worries bro. It's under control" Heath informed him

"Ah, thanks mate. Do you want a beer?" he asked

Heath nodded and smiled as Bianca wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Brax making his way inside to get me, him and Heath some drinks…

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way inside and into the kitchen, stopping as I saw Mum stood in the doorway

"Mum, what the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nice to see you too. I thought I'd come and join the party" she informed me

"You weren't invited Mum" I sighed "I think it's best if you just leave"

"You can't chuck me out Darryl" she proclaimed

"Brax, what's taking so long?" Charlie's voice asked, her gaze falling on Cheryl "what's she doing here?"

"She's just leaving" I informed her "go on Mum, off you go"

"You heard what Brax said. Leave" Charlie stated, walking into the living room, holding the front door open

Mum glanced between the two of us and sighed, making her way to the door, Charlie shutting it behind her as she made her way back over to me, hugging me tightly…

"You okay?" she asked as we pulled away

"I should be asking you that" I sighed "but yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's get back to the party"

"Yeah, let's. And just for the record, I'm fine too" she informed me, smiling

I nodded and kissed her softly, both of us making our way out into the garden to enjoy the rest of the evening…


	19. Chapter 19

CHARLIE'S POV:

The barbecue was in full swing and I was sat at the eight seater patio table Brax had bought for the occasion with Heath, Bianca, Sasha, Casey, Irene, Roo and Marilyn…

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed" Brax informed me as he walked over

"Yeah, me too" I replied, glancing down at Ruby who was fast asleep "I won't be long guys"

They nodded and I gently stood up, Brax holding the chair back enough so I didn't fall as I moved away from the patio table and made my way inside to get Ruby organised for bed, Brax following…

"You go back out and enjoy the party" I proclaimed "I can manage"

"It's okay. I want some private time with my girl" he admitted, following me down the hallway

I smiled and entered our bedroom, laying Ruby gently down on the bed as I moved across to her wardrobe, pulling out a fresh nappy and a fresh baby gro so I could get her organised for bed. Brax moved to his side of the bed and moved his pillow so he could sit up, watching me as I changed Ruby and then I joined him, cradling Ruby in my arms as she fell back to sleep…

"Are you sure you're okay after what happened earlier?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"You mean with my Mum?" he asked

I nodded and stroked Ruby's forehead as Brax's arm wound tighter around my shoulder, his fingertips trailing along my shoulder…

"She just irritates me, that's all but I'm fine, honestly" he replied "are you okay?"

"She doesn't bother me but it does bother me that she bothers you, Heath and Casey" I admitted

"Well hopefully that's the last we've seen of her" he sighed "I think someone's asleep"

"Yeah, I think so too" I replied, smiling as I climbed off the bed and placed Ruby into her cot

I turned and Brax was sat in the same position… "Are you gonna come outside?"

"Just come sit with me for a bit" he stated, holding his arms open for me to cuddle into

"Brax, we can't just sit here. We're in the middle of a barbecue" I chuckled, moving into his embrace

"All I want is ten minutes alone with my wife. Is that too much to ask for?" he questioned

I shook my head and smiled, leaning up to kiss him. We pulled away and I smiled as his face moved closer to mine yet again, capturing my lips once more as he moved me so my back was against the bed sheets…

Any ideas as to what can happen next?


	20. Chapter 20

During breakfast time the next morning there was a knock at the door, Brax going to answer it…

"Officers, what can I do to help?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Heath, Casey and I saw two police officers stood outside

"You are Darryl Braxton aren't you?" one questioned

"Yeah, that's me. Is everything okay?" he enquired

"Your mother is Cheryl Braxton, that's correct?" he asked

"Yes. Can someone just tell me what's going on please?" he proclaimed

"Your mother's in hospital in intensive care. A neighbour found her collapsed late last night" the officer informed us

I watched Brax's face drop and his hands go to rest behind his head, not knowing what to do…

"Umm, okay. Thanks officers" he sighed "what do we need to do?"

"I think it'd be best if you went down to the hospital so the doctors could explain your mother's situation more to you but for now, we'll leave you in peace" the officer explained

Brax nodded and smiled weakly, shutting the door behind him. He glanced at me and then to Heath and Casey and I stood up, walking over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly…

"Boys, what do you wanna do?" he asked as I pulled away, his arm wrapping around my waist

"I think we need to go and see her" Casey admitted

"Yeah, me too" Heath replied "we'll go and get dressed"

Brax nodded and patted his brother's on the back as they walked past us and went off to their bedrooms, both of us taking our seats at the table…

"Are you okay? I can take them to the hospital if you want" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, it's fine. I need to go" he sighed "I need to find out what's wrong with her"

I nodded in understanding… "Do you want me to come too?"

"No, you stay here. I think it'd be for the best" he informed me

I nodded once again, placing my hand on his shoulder. His head turned to face me and he smiled weakly, both of us moving closer as our lips connected softly. Half an hour later Brax, Heath and Casey left for the hospital…

So, is Cheryl gonna be okay and what exactly will the doctors tell Brax?


	21. Chapter 21

CHARLIE'S POV:

I'd just put Ruby down for a sleep when I heard the phone ringing, rushing over to it I picked it up…

"Hey. I've been worrying. Is everything okay?" I questioned

"Hey. No, not really" Brax admitted as he sighed on the other end of the line "Mum's livers are failing. She's gonna have to have a transplant"

"Oh Brax" I sighed "how're the boys?"

"Casey's cut up but Heath's trying his best to hold it together" he informed me

"And how are you?" I enquired

"Okay I think. I always knew this day was coming seeing the amount of alcohol she put away" he admitted

"But still, it must be a shock seeing her in the state she's in?" I asked

"Yeah, just a bit. Listen, we'll be home soon. Do you think you could maybe get Bianca and Sasha over for the boys?" he questioned

"Yeah, course. If you think it's the right thing to do?" I enquired

"They're not talking to me about how they're feeling so maybe they'll talk to them. I don't know" he replied "look, I better go but I'll text you when we're on our way home, okay?"

"Okay. Brax, I love you" I informed him

"I love you too baby" he mirrored "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" I replied, hanging up the phone as he did the same

Sighing to myself as I tried to comprehend everything I dialled Bianca's number, her informing me she'd be over as soon as she could, Sasha the same. As they both arrived, Brax text me telling me they were on their way back…

"They're on their way" I informed them "do you guys wanna help yourselves to something to eat and a drink whilst I check Ruby?"

They nodded and made their way into the kitchen as I made my way down the hallway, checking in on Ruby who was still fast asleep. Half an hour later, Brax, Heath and Casey appeared in the doorway, Sasha and Bianca ambushing them with a hug simultaneously, Brax and I stood at opposite sides of the room, watching as the two disappeared into their separate rooms with their girlfriends, Brax shutting the door, throwing his keys down and walking over to me, hugging me tightly…

"Don't cry" I whispered, pulling away, using my thumbs to wipe his tears "she's gonna be okay"

"She wouldn't have drunk so much if we hadn't of argued so much" he sighed "this is my fault"

"Now you listen to me, this is not your fault" I proclaimed "your Mum didn't have to drink but she chose to. You need to be strong for those boys in there and if you need to break down you break down on me but I will not have you blaming yourself, you got that?"

He sighed and looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow… "I said have you got that?"

He nodded and smiled, pulling me into him, kissing me passionately, our kiss being broken as Ruby started to cry…

"I think someone's missed their Daddy" I admitted "why don't you go and see to her?"

He smiled and kissed me once more, making his way into our bedroom, reappearing with a now settled Ruby a few minutes later…

"There she is, there's Mummy" he cooed, stroking her fine hair

"I'll get her a bottle" I informed him as they made their way into the living room

I made my way into the living room a few minutes, handing Brax Ruby's bottle as I sat down next to him, him taking it from me as he began to feed her…

"You know, you and Rubes are able to get me through anything" he admitted

"What do you think we're here for?" I questioned

"I'm so lucky" he sighed "how did I manage it, eh?"

"You must've been good in a previous life" I replied, chuckling softly

"Yeah, I must've. Come here" he stated, holding his arm out

I moved towards him and snuggled into him, playing with the material on his t-shirt as we both watched Ruby…

"Just like her Daddy" I chuckled as she began to fall asleep, her bottle hanging out of her mouth

"Cheeky" he proclaimed, poking me, a little squeal escaping my lips as I took the bottle gently from Ruby's mouth and replaced it with her dummy, her snuggling further into Brax as I placed her bottle on the coffee table and snuggled into him too, soon both of us falling into a deep sleep…


	22. Chapter 22

BRAX'S POV:

I'd decided what I had to do. I couldn't let the boys go through with donating one of their livers to Mum so it was down to me. I didn't want a stranger's liver inside of her. Now I just had to tell Charlie…

"You've been gone ages" she sighed with relief as I walked into the house

"Sorry. I had things to think about" I admitted, sitting down on the sofa next to her "where's Heath and Casey?"

"Heath's out with Bianca in the city and Casey and Sasha are having a night in at hers. So, tell me, what did you need to think about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I was talking to Mum's consultant at the hospital today and he said it could take up to a month to find a donor" I informed her "and then he suggested me, Heath or Casey being a donor"

"And? You're considering it, aren't you?" she asked

"She's my Mum Charl. I can't see her like that" I admitted, bowing my head

"Hey, I told you I was going to support you didn't I? If this is what you need to do then this is what you need to do" she replied, taking my face in her hands "I'll be here every step of the way"

"Really?" I enquired, shocked by her calmness

"Really" she mirrored, smiling "you're my husband Brax. My amazing husband"

I smiled and kissed her softly and passionately, pulling her into me, hugging her tightly…

I know it's only a short chapter but it's just a fill in. Next chapter shall be Brax going into hospital for his operation, Charlie's worry about whether he'll make it through and his recovery as well as Cheryl's…


	23. Chapter 23

Brax and I had been at the hospital seven and a half hours and Brax had been in theatre for six of those hours. I was petrified something bad would happen, even though I was assured nothing would, the thought still wouldn't leave my mind. I sat in the hospital waiting room alone when Heath and Casey made their way in, snapping me from my trance…

"What're you two doing here?" I questioned, shocked at their presence

"We know Brax said he didn't want us here worrying but we couldn't let you be here alone" Casey explained

I smiled weakly and they sat down either side of me, both entwining their hands with my own as we waited for news on Brax…

"Mrs Braxton, Mr Braxton has requested to see you" a nurse informed me as I sat in the waiting room

"He's awake?" I enquired, shocked

"He's conscious but very weak. We'd appreciate it if only one person at a time went in" she replied, glancing at Heath and Casey

"It's okay, these are his brothers. They wanted to support me" I explained, standing up "can I see my husband now?"

"Of course" she stated, making her way out of the waiting room as I followed her down the corridor towards Brax's room

She opened the door for me and let me in, Brax's eyes locking with mine…

"Hey beautiful, I've missed your face" he admitted as I stood at the doors, my back against them "hey, come here, don't cry"

"I didn't think you were gonna wake up" I proclaimed, the tears wracking my body as I made my way towards the bed "all these thoughts kept going through my head and I was worried sick"

"It's okay though. I'm here; I'm awake" he sighed, reaching out and taking my hand "come and lay with me"

"What if I hurt you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You won't. These hospital beds are quite roomy actually" he informed me, a smirk on his face

"Even after a life changing operation you're still the guy I fell in love with" I sighed

"Always baby! Have you heard any news on my Mum?" he asked

"Not yet, but I can go and find out if you want?" I enquired

"No, it's fine. Just lay here with me" he replied, pulling me further into him

Time flew by and soon visiting hours were over. I climbed off of the bed and stood by his bedside, tears appearing in my eyes once again…

"I can't wait to have you home" I admitted "who's gonna keep me warm in that big double bed of ours?"

"Make sure you keep it warm for both of us because I'll be home soon enough" he replied

"Don't run before you can walk" I proclaimed "you've just had a big operation and it's gonna take a while before you're back on your feet"

"At least I'll have the sexiest nurse in the country to take care of me" he chuckled

"So nurse has been added to my job description has it? Since when?" I enquired

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the nurse who came to check me over" he informed me

"Well if that's how you feel" I stated, going to leave

"Hey, I'm only kidding" he sighed, grabbing a hold of my wrist, turning me to face him

I nodded and smiled as I leant my head down, brushing my lips over his…

"Wait, that's all I get?" he asked as I pulled away

"Like I said, don't run before you can walk" I replied "I'll see you tomorrow"

I heard him sigh as I felt his eyes on me, watching as I swung my hips gently as I left the room. I made my way back down the corridor to the waiting room and found Heath watching TV and Casey asleep…

"Hey, how is he?" Heath asked as I walked back in

"Same old Brax" I sighed "think we should be getting off, don't you?"

He nodded and gently shook Casey awake… "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. C'mon, let's go home" I replied

Both boys stood up and stretched and we made our way out of the waiting room, heading out into the car park to the car to drive home…


	24. Chapter 24

5 weeks later and Brax was making great progress, as was Cheryl…

"I'm so glad you're coming home" I admitted as I finished packing up the last of Brax's things

"Me too. I don't know what I'd do if I had to have one more night of hospital food" he admitted

"I'm sure you'd have managed somehow but just so you know, we've got all your favourites at home, and I know someone who's very excited to see their Daddy" I informed him

"And I can't wait to see her too" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist "can we go?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied, grabbing his bags from the bed as we made our way out of the room

"Are you okay with them?" he questioned as we made our way down to the reception area so that Brax could be discharged

I nodded and smiled as we reached the reception desk, the nurse on duty smiling at us…

"It's certainly gonna be a quiet shift without you Mr Braxton" she chuckled as she handed him his discharge papers

"I'm not sure about that, not with my Mum still in here" he informed her

"Remember, take it steady" she stated as he handed the papers back to her

He nodded and smiled as we said our goodbyes, both of us leaving the hospital and heading down to the car park…

"Ah, fresh air" he proclaimed

I chuckled and continued walking, making my way to the car… "Come on Darryl"

"Darryl? Am I in trouble?" he asked as he followed me to the car

"Depends how you're feeling later on" I informed him, kissing him softly

I smiled as he smirked and walked to the passenger seat, climbing in as I placed his bags into the boot and then climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving us home…

BRAX'S POV:

We pulled into our street and soon enough we pulled into our driveway, Heath and Casey stood there, Casey holding Ruby, a smile on her face as she saw me climb out of the car...

"Who's that? Is that Daddy?" Casey cooed as Ruby held her arms out to me and I took her from him, holding her tightly

"Alright boys, hope you've not been giving Charlie too much trouble whilst I've been gone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"They've been as good as gold" Charlie informed me as Heath took Brax's bags off of me

"That's what I like to hear" I replied as the five of us made our way inside

CHARLIE'S POV:

Heath and Casey had gone out with Bianca and Sasha and Brax was putting Ruby to bed as I cooked us sweet and sour chicken, Brax's arms wrapping around my waist from behind as I began to serve…

"Ooh hello. Did she go down okay?" I questioned

"Out like a light. I can't believe how much she's changed since I've been away" he admitted

"But she's still your little girl. That's all that matters" I assured him "sit down. Let's eat"

He nodded and smiled, kissing my neck softly before letting go of me as I picked up the two plates of food and turned, placing one in front of him and one in front of me…

"Do you have to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the beer in front of me

"Sorry" I sighed "I never thought. I'll get rid of it and get a bottle of water"

"Babe, it's fine" he stated, taking a hold of my hand as I stood up "I'll be able to drink soon enough"

"I know you will but I should've thought. Until you can, I'll drink water" I informed him

He smiled and let go of my hand as I got rid of the beer and pulled myself a bottle of water from the fridge, placing one in front of him too…

"Here's to us" I proclaimed, holding up my bottle of water

"To us" he mirrored, our bottles of water clinking together

So Brax is home. What would you like to see happen next?


	25. Chapter 25

"Alright, okay. Thank you" Brax sighed as he hung up the phone

"Everything okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he walked back into the kitchen where I was feeding Ruby

"Mum's been discharged from hospital but she needs to stay somewhere where there's people who can look after her. The only place is here" he informed me

"You don't even have to ask" I replied, wiping Ruby's mouth as I continued to feed her

"Are you serious?" he asked

I nodded and smiled, smiling even more as he pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately…

"Best wife ever" he proclaimed "I'll go and get sorted to pick her up"

I nodded and smiled, watching as he walked away, a smile on his face. After he'd said his goodbyes I placed Ruby in her playpen to play and began to tidy up the house…

"Charlie, where's Brax?" Heath questioned as he and Bianca walked into the house

"He's gone to collect your Mum from hospital. She's gotta stay here" I informed him

"B and I are gonna go to my room" he replied

I nodded and Bianca smiled at me, Heath leading her away from the kitchen…

BRAX'S POV:

"I can walk Darryl" Mum proclaimed

"I know you can Mum but you've gotta remember, you can't do too much at once" I informed her

"I can walk to the car" she snapped "sorry, I'm tired"

"It's okay. Are you sure you can walk?" I questioned

"No, not really" she admitted, easing herself into the wheelchair

I smiled and sorted out the footrests for her before wheeling her down the hallway to reception to sign out…

We made our way to the car park and after easing herself into the car I returned the wheelchair before coming back to the car, driving us home…

"Now Mum, one condition, there're three conditions, okay?" I asked

She nodded…

"One, you play nice with Charlie. She doesn't have to let you stay but she is. Two, you don't interfere when it comes to mine and Charlie's decisions about Heath and Casey. As far as I'm concerned, and the same goes for Charlie, they're our kids and three, you take it easy" I informed her

She nodded once again and I smiled, kissing her cheek softly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and once again eased her way out of the car as I grabbed her bags…

"Hi Cheryl" Charlie greeted us as we walked in the front door "I've made you a nice comfortable space on the sofa"

"Thank you" she replied, easing herself down "don't suppose you've got a drink have you?"

"Course. Water, or a cup of tea or coffee?" Charlie asked

"Tea please" Mum replied as she began to watch what Charlie had put on TV

CHARLIE'S POV:

I handed Cheryl her drink and smiled warmly before making my way back through to the kitchen, Brax organising and unpacking her bags…

"Go spend some time with your Mum" I proclaimed "I can do this"

"You sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled… "You may wanna go and talk to Heath first though. He's in his room with Bianca"

"How come? Is everything okay?" he enquired

"Yeah, I think so. He just didn't seem very happy when I told him your Mum was coming home" I explained

He nodded and kissed me softly before making his way out of the room and down the corridor to Heath's bedroom, Bianca joining me in the kitchen minutes later…

"So, did Heath tell you what was up?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"He just doesn't want the arguments like last time his Mum was here" she informed me

"I'm pretty sure they won't be. She's been on her best behaviour, so far" I replied "are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I'll get home and leave you guys to it. Will you tell Heath I said goodbye?" she asked

I nodded and smiled, hugging her back as she hugged me and made her way out of the house via the living room, saying goodbye to Cheryl as she left…

So, is Cheryl a changed woman? What next?


	26. Chapter 26

"Mum and I are gonna go for a walk on the beach, try and get some of her energy back up. Do you wanna come and bring Ruby too?" Brax asked late that morning

"I would but Bianca's coming over for a catch up" I informed him "besides, it'll be nice for you and your Mum to have some time alone"

"Have I told you you're the best wife ever?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Not today you haven't, but I do know" I replied, smiling lightly

"Well just for the record, you're the best wife ever. And I love you" he stated

"I love you too, you goof. Now go and spend some time with your Mum" I proclaimed

He nodded and kissed me softly before kissing Ruby too, smiling at me as he walked out of the room…

"So, what's been going on with you?" I asked Bianca as we sat outside, enjoying the lunchtime sunshine, watching Ruby playing in her paddling pool

"Nothing much. Work and Heath. What about with you? How's Cheryl been?" she enquired

"She's been on her best behaviour and it's starting to worry me" I admitted "I think Brax may have said something to her though"

"Why do you think that?" she questioned, taking a sip of her iced tea

"She hasn't been rude. She hasn't been aggressive. She's been as nice as pie" I informed her "and you know Cheryl Braxton as well as I do. It's not in her nature"

"Maybe Brax did say something then" she replied "but that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, of course. It shows how much he cares for us all, and how he wants things to be as calm and peaceful as they can be" I stated

"You've got a good man there Charlie Braxton. God, it feels weird not calling you Buckton" she admitted

"It does? Still? B, Brax and I have been married for nearly two years" I chuckled, taking a sip of my drink

"I know, but it still feels weird" she sighed "so, how is married life?"

"Fantastic" I proclaimed, smiling widely "I'm as happy now as the day we got married"

"You know something, on the day of your wedding when you told me you and Brax were for keeps. I didn't believe you, but now, seeing you in your own place, with Ruby, having Heath and Casey too, I really do believe it" she informed me

I smiled widely and pulled her in for a hug, hugging her tightly as she hugged me back just as tight. Later on that evening as I was about to start cooking dinner I saw a note on the table, my name on the envelope in Brax's writing. I smiled and opened it…

"Charlie, I hope that tonight you'll accept my dinner invitation. I know things have been tough for us recently what with my Mum and everything but tonight, it's just gonna be about me and you. Irene has said she'll have Ruby if you drop her off before coming to meet me at Angelo's and Mum, Heath and Casey are otherwise engaged. You have nothing and no one to worry about, only yourself, and making yourself look more beautiful than you already are. I'll see you at Angelo's at 7:30 I hope. Love, Brax x"

I smiled and shut the letter, glancing at the clock on the wall, seeing it was just before seven. Dashing into mine and Brax's bedroom I packed Ruby an overnight bag and changed into an electric blue dress before straightening my hair and adding minimal make up, slipping into my gold heels before taking Ruby from her cot and carrying her and her overnight bag to the car, strapping her into her car seat and placing the bag at her feet. I climbed into the driver's seat and drove out of the driveway, driving down to Irene's…

"Hello darl, I see you're taking Brax up on his offer? Good for you" Irene proclaimed as she answered the door

"I am, and thank you for this Irene. It means a lot" I replied "is Heath with Bianca?"

"He is. They're in her room and he's staying tonight. Go and have fun girlie" she stated

"I will. Thank you Irene" I sighed, hugging her tightly before making my way back to the car

I arrived at Angelo's ten minutes later, climbing out of the car and locking it, making my way through the surf club and up the steps to Angelo's, it only been lit by candlelight…

"You've not closed the restaurant just for us have you?" I asked as I stood in the doorway

"Wow. You look, wow" Brax sighed as he looked up from the accounts he was doing

"I think you should put them away, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He swallowed and nodded, shutting the book before standing up and placing it on the bar, making his way over to me as I made my way over to him…

"You didn't have to shut the restaurant just for us" I informed him "I would've been more than happy to dine with the other paying customers"

"I know you would've, but then I wouldn't have been able to greet you like this would I?" he asked, swooping me into his arms, kissing me passionately, his lips trailing down my neck

"No, I guess not. So, what's on the menu?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Apart from you?" he questioned, smirking

"Cheeky" I chuckled, following him to the table where I noticed an ice bucket of champagne sitting

He smiled and popped the cork, pouring us two glasses, handing me one before clinking our glasses together…

"Take a seat. I'll go and get our starters" he informed me

I did as he said and he made his way into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two plates of cheese and crackers…

"You remembered" I sighed as he placed mine down in front of me as I smiled widely, happy that he'd remembered the cheese and cracker plate I'd devoured on our first official date

"I remember everything, Charlie" he admitted

"So I see" I replied, beginning to tuck in

After our starters Brax brought out two large pizzas and for dessert, chocolate fudge cake…

"You didn't have to do all of this for me you know" I sighed as I sat on his knee, snuggled into him

"We've had so much to deal with lately, and sometimes we seem older than we are because of Ruby, and now Heath and Casey, but I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't change us for the world" he informed me

"Neither would I" I replied, smiling widely as I looked down at him, pressing my lips against his softly

As I was about to pull away, Brax pulled me back into him, his tongue sliding into my mouth, deepening the kiss as he held my waist tightly as he moved my body so I was straddling him, our night continuing…


	27. Chapter 27

"So, Irene and Heath told me that last night you and Brax went on a date. How was it?" Bianca asked as we sat in the diner that morning, Ruby sat on Bianca's knee

"Amazing, fantastic, perfect, amazing. Hang on, did I say amazing already?" I questioned

Bianca nodded and smiled as she handed Ruby her phone to play with…

"Heef" Ruby stated

I looked at Ruby and then to Bianca in shock… "What was that baby?"

"Heef" she stated again, Bianca taking the phone from her, showing me her background of her and Heath

"That's amazing. Who's my clever baby?" I proclaimed, taking her from Bianca's grasp

Ruby smiled at me and buried her head into my shoulder…

"I think we should go and tell our men the good news" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

Bianca nodded and she paid for the drinks and food as I placed Ruby into her stroller, Bianca and I making our way out of the diner and making the five minute trip to Angelo's, Heath and Brax stood organising things for opening time…

"Heef, Heef, Heef" Ruby exclaimed, Brax and Heath looking up, wide smiles on their faces

as we walked in

"Am I hearing right? Our daughter's first word is Heath?" Brax asked as we made our way to the bar

"She's a smart cookie, I'll give her that" Heath chuckled, taking her from her stroller, wrapping his arm around Bianca's waist

"Has she said anything else?" Brax questioned as he sat down on one of the barstools, sitting me down on his knee

"No, not yet, but it's only a matter of time" I replied

"You okay? You seem upset?" Brax enquired worriedly, turning my face to face him

"Look at her" I sighed, glancing at Heath, Bianca and Ruby "she's growing up so fast"

Brax smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, tightly…

I know it's only short but it's just a fill in chapter. Bit of drama for Casey next chapter. Enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

"Case, can you be quiet please? Ruby's napping and your Mum's asleep too" I asked

"Oh, just give it a rest will you Charlie? All you do is nag, nag, nag" he proclaimed, making his way into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him

I sighed and leant my head back against the wall as Ruby began to cry and Cheryl made her way out of her room…

"Everything okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Just Case having a teenage tantrum" I informed her "nothing to worry about"

I made my way into mine and Brax's room, Ruby standing up in her cot, holding her arms out to me. I sighed and picked her up, cradling her until she fell back asleep, laying her back down again, shutting the door as I made my way out into the living room once again…

"Mum tells me Casey's been rude?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle" I informed him, smiling weakly "how come you're back so early?"

"I got done early. Come and sit with me" he stated, patting the seat next to him

I smiled and sat down, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, pulling me into him. We sat there for half an hour or so, Casey making his way out of his bedroom not too long later…

"Case, I think we need to talk, don't you?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have" he replied

"It's okay, but is there a reason for it? Did something happen between you and Sash?" I questioned

He nodded and sighed, running his hands through his hair and over his face…

"What is it mate?" Brax enquired

"Sasha thinks she's pregnant" he admitted, biting his lip nervously as he tried to gauge our reactions

I sighed and smiled weakly as Brax stood up and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him…

"He'll be okay. It's just a shock. Come and sit down" I stated

He did as I asked and sat down, turning to face me…

"What am I meant to do Charlie? I'm just a kid" he sighed

"Case, you're not a kid. You're an adult, and a mature one at that" I replied, smiling warmly

"But I'm not ready to be a Dad. What if she is pregnant?" he questioned

"Then that's just something you and Sash are gonna have to deal with" I informed him "listen, I'll go talk to Brax, okay?"

He nodded and smiled. I stood up and patted his shoulder, making my way into our bedroom…

"Brax" I sighed as I walked in. Ruby was sat on his chest, playing with his hands

"He can't be a Dad Charl, he's just a kid" he stated

"Just like we were" I informed him "Casey's the age I was when I got pregnant with this one"

"I know but we were in a stable relationship and we had been for a year. Casey and Sasha have only just got together" he replied

"Yeah I know but Sash doesn't even know if she is pregnant. She just thinks she is. There's no need for us to start worrying" I assured him

"But what if she is?" he enquired

"Then they'll manage and somehow we'll help them. Casey's a mature adult and so is Sasha" I stated, taking Ruby from Brax as she made her way over to me

He sighed and smiled weakly kissing my forehead gently…

"I better go and speak to Casey" he sighed, climbing off of the bed

"Dadda" Ruby stated

Brax turned in shock and I looked up at him, a wide smile on my face as one appeared on his too. He leaned down and kissed Ruby's forehead and kissed me passionately before he made his way out of the room to talk to Casey…


	29. Chapter 29

"Everything okay?" I asked as I walked out of mine and Brax's bedroom a little while later, carrying Ruby in my arms

"Yeah, everything's fine, isn't it mate?" Brax questioned, patting Casey's shoulder

"Yeah, we've had a good talk" he replied "how about I take my beautiful niece out and I take Mum too?"

"Are you sure you don't need to go and see Sasha?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'll go when I get back. Right now I just wanna spend some time with this one" he informed us

I nodded and smiled warmly, handing Ruby to Casey. Brax and I watched as he put her into her stroller and then knocked on Mum's door, both of them making their way out of her room a few minutes later, saying their goodbyes before leaving…

"Lunch?" I questioned

Brax nodded and I made my way into the kitchen to sort us out some lunch…

"Case will be okay won't he?" Brax asked as we sat eating lunch a little while later

"Where did that come from?" I enquired "yeah, he'll be fine. You've seen how great he is with Rubes. If Sasha is pregnant, and that's a big if, then they'll work it out and he'll be a great Dad, just like you are"

He smiled and moved his face towards mine, kissing me softly as Bianca and Heath walked into the house…

"Gross" he proclaimed "ooh, sandwiches"

"Heath" Bianca scolded "we've just had pizza. How can you be hungry?"

"I'm a growing man" he informed her, winking, making her blush

"Alright, now that's enough" Brax chuckled lightly "Heath, I thought you were working?"

"I was but Liam needs some extra money" he replied "so I'm not back until tomorrow"

I smiled and so did Brax, our thoughts being broken as Casey rushed in the door, holding a wailing Ruby in his arms…

"Oh my gosh, what the hell happened?" I proclaimed, hurrying over, Brax following

"I went to get ice cream and Mum must've taken her eye off of her for a second. She fell on one of the rocks" Casey explained

"Brax, we need to get her to hospital, now" I exclaimed worriedly, taking Ruby from him

"Charlie, Brax, I'm so sorry" he sighed

"It's not your fault mate, don't worry" Brax replied, patting his shoulder as he grabbed his keys

I smiled warmly at him and the three of us made our way out of the house to the hospital…

"Sid" I proclaimed as we rushed into the A&E department, Ruby's cries having stopped

"Brax, Charlie, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he came over to us

"Mum and Casey were with Ruby at the beach and she fell on the rocks. We know it might be nothing but is there any chance you could check her over?" I questioned

"Of course, come through" he replied, guiding us into a cubicle

Finally, after being thoroughly checked over there was nothing wrong with Ruby. Brax and I thanked Sid, shouting a free meal for him and Lisa at Angelo's. He reciprocated our thank you and took us up on our offer before we left, driving home. As we were about to walk into the house we heard Heath and Cheryl's raised voices…

"Eh, eh, eh, what's going on in here?" Brax proclaimed as we walked in the door

"Ah, thank goodness you're back. How's my Ruby?" Mum questioned

"Mum, are you drunk?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow

"I had a couple, that's all" she informed us "now let's have a look at my granddaughter"

"Don't even think about it" Brax proclaimed, pushing her away "don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"What're you trying to say Darryl?" she enquired

"How could you take your eyes off Ruby when you were at the beach? Anything could've happened" he informed her

"But it didn't, did it? She's fine, aren't you darling?" she questioned, moving towards her and Charlie

"I think it's about time you left Mum, don't you?" Brax asked, pushing her away again

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"If you wanna drink yourself to death then you can go home and do it. We don't want you here" he informed her

"You don't mean that" she stated

"Don't we? Take a look Mum" he sighed

I watched as Cheryl looked around at her sons and Bianca stood next to Heath, and then finally to Brax, myself and Ruby…

"Fine, I know where I'm not wanted" she proclaimed, stumbling from the room to pack her things

Ten minutes or so later Cheryl emerged from the room, her bags in hand. She took one last look at all of us before stumbling out of the door, Brax shutting it behind her…

"You okay mate?" he asked Heath, raising an eyebrow "Case?"

"We're fine" they informed him

"What about you B? You okay?" he questioned

She nodded and Heath wrapped his arm around her waist as Brax made his way over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my hair…

So, it's quite clear Cheryl hadn't changed. What do you wanna happen now?


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey Case, how did it go?" I asked as Casey walked in the door the next afternoon

"She's not pregnant" he informed Brax and I, smiling

"And you're both okay, yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, we talked after she did the test and said now wasn't the right time and we're gonna be more careful from now on. Thanks for your support guys" he explained

"It's what we're here for. Say, how about you and me go for a surf? I think we could do with some brotherly bonding time, don't you?" Brax suggested

Casey nodded in agreement and smiled, heading into his bedroom to get changed…

"Maybe you should take Heath too?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. I think this whole Mum thing's got to us" he admitted

I nodded in agreement and smiled, Brax connecting our lips softly…

"We won't be too long" he informed me

I nodded and watched as he walked away to get changed, both he, Casey and Heath appearing from the bedrooms minutes later, ready to leave…

"Have fun, and don't be too late" I proclaimed as I stood in the kitchen tidying up

I finished tidying up and moved through to the living room to watch TV with a glass of wine, Bianca joining me fifteen minutes later…

"Hey" I greeted her "do you want a glass?"

"Please" she replied as I made my way through to the kitchen to get her a glass

I re-entered the living room and handed her the glass, smiling as she took a sip…

"Where's my boyfriend then?" she questioned

"He, Brax and Casey have gone for a surf. Bit of brotherly bonding time what with the whole Cheryl thing" I explained

"So it's just us girls then?" she asked "where's Rubes?"

"Asleep" I informed her "are you gonna stay for dinner?"

"If that's okay?" she enquired

"Course it is" I replied, nudging her playfully "I should really get started"

"What're we having?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she followed me into the kitchen

"Ribs and salad" I replied as I began to prepare dinner

Fifteen or so minutes later, Brax, Heath and Casey made their way through the door, Heath wrapping his arm around Bianca's waist as Brax wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, placing a soft kiss on my neck…

"Have a nice time?" I questioned

"Yeah, it was good. How long is dinner gonna be?" he asked, his hands staying on my waist

"Another half an hour so I think" I informed him

"Right, I'll just take a shower and check on Rubes then" he replied, kissing my cheek before pulling away

Anybody any ideas as to what could happen next?


	31. Chapter 31

"Brax, it's for you" I informed him as I stood at the front door, the police on the other side

Brax walked over and I went to walk away, Brax wrapping his arm around my waist, stopping me…

"Mr Braxton, do you mind if we come in please? We need to have a chat" one asked

Brax shook his head and moved both of us aside, the police officers entering as he shut the door behind them, Brax and I making our way over to the sofas, the four of us sitting…

"I'm afraid it's not good news Mr Braxton" the policeman began "earlier today we were called to your mother's house. She passed away half an hour ago"

BRAX'S POV:

I swallowed as I tried to comprehend what the police had just said to me. I could feel Charlie's gaze on me as her grip on my hand tightened…

"We're gonna need you to come down to the hospital with us" the police officer informed me

"What for?" I questioned, confused

"We need someone to formally identify the body" the officer explained

I sighed and nodded before standing up as the police did the same…

"Brax, do you want me to come?" Charlie asked

I couldn't speak, I just nodded and she smiled before entwining our hands again, both of us leaving the house, following the police. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the hospital and we were led to the mortuary. Charlie waited outside whilst I went to identify the body. As the sheet was lifted I nodded, and all I wanted to was break down. The sheet was moved back over her body and I made my way back outside and into Charlie's open arms, finally breaking down…

Short chapter I know. So, Cheryl's dead? How are Heath and Casey gonna react?


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry that I've not updated in forever! I've been working, been poorly and been on Auntie Laura duty. Finally, I'm getting some normality back in my life so updates should be back to normal as of now…

"Hey, what're you doing hiding out in here?" I questioned as I walked into Brax's office at Angelo's, his back turned to me

"Trying to get my head around things" he admitted, sighing heavily as he drained his whisky glass "do you want one?"

"You really think drinking's gonna help?" I asked "Brax, your brothers need you. Me and Rubes, we need you"

"It's a couple of drinks Charlie" he chuckled "I must get my habits from my Mum"

"Well I'm not gonna let you end up like her, that's for sure" I proclaimed, taking the glass from him

"Give me the glass Charlie" he stated

"Or what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

Before I knew what had happened the glass was out of my hand and in Brax's, and I was on the floor. I stayed there for a few minutes, waiting to see if Brax would say something about his actions but he didn't so instead of fighting him again, I left the office, and Angelo's, making my way down to the beach…

BRAX'S POV:

I knew exactly what I'd done, and the instant I did it, I regretted it. Charlie was only trying to help. She was right. She needed me, Ruby needed me, and my brothers needed me. I looked at the glass and then down to the half empty whisky bottle before throwing the glass at the opposite wall, making my way out of Angelo's to find Charlie…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sat on the quiet beach when I heard his familiar footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around to face him, I just stayed facing the ocean, watching as people surfed and a few people walked past, and then I felt his presence beside me…

"I'm sorry" he whispered, breaking the tense silence between us

"I'm only trying to help" I sighed "how do you expect me to if you treat me like that?"

"I didn't mean to, and I certainly didn't mean to hurt you. Charlie, I love you" he informed me

"I know you do, but you need to let me in Brax" I admitted

"I know, and from now on I will. Did I hurt you?" he questioned

"No, I'm fine" I replied "that was your one and only chance though, Brax, I swear"

"I know" he informed me, smiling weakly "nothing like that will ever happen again"

"Good" I stated, entwining his hand with my own "how are the boys?"

"They're okay I think" he replied "I think we should get them home though. It's been a long day"

"Yeah, for all of us" I sighed as Brax stood up, helping me up too

Brax nodded in agreement and a silence, this time comfortable fell around us…

"What're you looking at me like that for?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Just thinking how the hell I got so lucky?" he questioned

"You must've been good in a previous life" I replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Must've been. I love you, baby" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored, his lips connecting with mine softly


	33. Chapter 33

SASHA'S POV:

After Cheryl's funeral Casey and I had gone down to the beach to have some alone time, and that's when things had changed. He'd started to act out of the ordinary and when he pulled a bottle of vodka from his pocket. I knew I had to do something…

"Charlie, Brax, Heath, anyone. Please, someone open up" I begged as I hammered on the front door

"What the hell? Sash, do you realise what time it is?" Brax asked as he opened the door

"I do and I'm sorry but it's Casey. You and Heath need to come now" I informed him

His facial expression changed as soon as I mentioned Casey and he glanced at Heath and Charlie who'd come out to see what all the noise was about. He and Heath exchanged a look and they made their way out of the house, Brax kissing Charlie softly before we left…

BRAX'S POV:

Heath, Sasha and I made our way down to the beach, none of us knowing what state we'd find Casey in. As we arrived Heath and I spotted him, stood on the edge of the pier, vodka bottle in hand…

"Sash, go back to ours please" I stated

"I don't wanna leave" she sighed "I'm worried Brax"

"Listen kid, he'll be fine. Just go back to ours, we'll sort him" Heath interjected

"Heath's right, he'll be fine. Go on, and be careful" I replied

She nodded and we watched as she walked off. As soon as she was out of sight we made our way over to the pier, me grabbing Casey's legs as Heath grabbed his arms…

"What're you doing?" he proclaimed, trying to fight our grasps

"No point fighting Case" Heath informed him

"Get off me" he proclaimed, trying to fight some more

"Stop fighting Case" I stated, tightening my grasp on his legs

"Get off me" he proclaimed once again

Heath and I ignored his pleas and continued our way back to the house, entering the front door a few minutes later. We continued to carry Casey through to his room, throwing him onto the bed where he quickly passed out, an after effect of all the alcohol he'd consumed…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Sasha and I stood in the kitchen, her almost in tears as Heath and Brax made their way into the kitchen…

"What's gonna happen to him?" she asked as we sat down at the kitchen table

"For now, nothing. We wait until morning and see how he is then" Brax informed us

"But what if he's not okay Brax?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Then somehow we'll manage. Somehow we'll get him through, I promise" he replied

"It's getting late. How about Heath takes the sofa and you take his bed, yeah?" I suggested

"Yeah, that's fine by me. It's too late for you to be heading home now" he stated

Sasha nodded and sighed, pulling her phone out of her bag before excusing herself. Heath, Brax and I stayed sat at the table until she returned…

"I'm gonna head to bed" she informed us "Dad's coming to get me early tomorrow"

We nodded and said our goodnights, the three of us staying sat around the table…

So, is Casey on a downward spiral or was drinking just his way of coping at the time? Tune in next time to find out!


	34. Chapter 34

Brax and I returned from grocery shopping later that morning to find Bianca and Heath cleaning up the mess of a living room…

"What happened?" Brax asked as I placed Ruby down in her playpen

"Case went mental and trashed the place. When Bianca and I arrived back he stormed out. I don't know where he's gone. Sorry Brax" Heath replied

"It's not your fault mate" he sighed, dumping the shopping bags on the side "thanks B"

"You're welcome. Do you both want a drink?" she asked

Brax and I both nodded, beginning to help tidy up the house. Later on that afternoon Casey arrived back home, Brax stopping him in his tracks as he made his way to his bedroom…

"Get out my way Brax" Casey sighed, trying to shove past him

"Don't even try it mate" he stated "what the hell is going on with you?"

"What the hell's going on with me? We've just buried our Mum Brax, or have you forgotten that already?" Casey questioned

"Of course I haven't. Is this why you're acting up?" he asked

"I miss her Brax, and this is my way of coping. Just like you and Heath and everyone else pretending like she doesn't exist is yours" he replied "now can I go?"

Brax sighed and moved out of the way, letting Casey into his room, the door shutting behind him as Brax came and sat next to me on the sofa…

"Well now we know the cause of his outbursts, what're we gonna do?" I asked

"I don't know" he admitted, sighing heavily "I really don't know"

Later on that evening as I was preparing dinner, Casey made his way out of his room, rooting through the fridge…

"Case, I'm cooking your favourite. Why don't you wait and have that?" I suggested

"But I'm hungry now" he informed me "so I'm gonna have something to eat, is that okay?"

"No, not really. Listen Casey, I know what you're going through" I admitted

"No you don't. How could you?" he asked, shutting the fridge

"I really do Case. I lost my Dad at your age and it broke my heart" I explained "I thought everyone was against me so I took to the bottle, just like you did last night but believe me, it doesn't help. It just makes things worse"

"Makes it better for me" he replied

"For now it might but one day you'll see it doesn't" I stated "just remember, we're all here for you. Me, Brax, Heath, Sasha, everyone. We all know how much you're hurting"

"No you don't so just keep your nose out, alright?" he proclaimed, throwing the glass bottle of drink he had in his hand towards the wall

"Casey" I shouted as he ran out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him

I sighed and looked down at the broken glass. As I was about to start picking it up I heard Ruby's wails so I made my way through to her, picking her up…

"Mummy, face" she informed me

"What baby?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

Ruby reached out and touched the side of my face, removing her finger as I put my finger to my face, blood on my finger…

"It's nothing baby" I informed her "now you go back to sleep, okay?"

She nodded and I placed her into her bed, snuggling her in before kissing her cheek, leaving the room once again. I made my way down the hallway and into mine and Brax's bedroom to clean up my face, the blood trickling down my face. I sighed and ran some water into the basin, grabbing some cotton wool balls from the cupboard, dabbing at my face gently before sticking some plaster strips onto the wound…

"What happened in here?" Brax asked as I walked back into the kitchen, seeing him cleaning up

"Just a little accident" I informed him, bending down to help him tidy up

"What the hell happened to your face?" he enquired, placing his hand on my cheek

I leant my hand into his cheek and pressed my lips to his palm, shutting my eyes, not saying anything…

"Was this Casey? Did he do this to you?" he questioned, standing up suddenly

"It was an accident. I wound him up" I informed him

"How did you wind him up exactly?" he enquired

"I tried talking to him. I told him about my Dad" I replied

"And he responded by throwing a bottle at you? Charlie, you could've been seriously hurt" he proclaimed

"But I'm not am I? I'm fine" I stated, wrapping my arms around his waist "see?"

"I'm gonna say something to him. I have to" he sighed "what're we gonna do?"

"We just have to be patient with him" I replied "he'll be okay though, I know it"

Brax sighed and pulled me further into him, wrapping his arms around me tightly…


	35. Chapter 35

CHARLIE'S POV:

I woke up in the night and reached out to Brax's side of the bed, it stone cold. I sighed and opened my eyes, he wasn't there. I climbed out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, padding out into the kitchen; he stood facing the window…

"Hey, what's on your mind?" I questioned as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind

"Nothing, just thinking about Casey" he admitted, sighing "what if he hurts Rubes?"

"Brax" I proclaimed, shocked at his insinuation

"What? You can't not say the thought hasn't crossed your mind either. He did this to you" he stated, reaching out, trailing his fingertips across my cut

"Brax, that was an accident, I've already said that" I sighed

"I know, and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Rubes. The thought just can't help but cross my mind" he informed me

"Come here" I replied, holding my arms open

He smiled weakly and I reciprocated, my arms encasing him tightly as his did the same to me…

The next afternoon Brax, Heath and I were sat in the living room when an incessant knocking at the door sounded…

"Sasha, what's the matter?" I asked worriedly as I opened the front door to her

"Casey" she informed me "he tried to, he tried to"

"He tried to what Sash?" Brax questioned, walking over to us

"He tried to force me into having sex with him" she admitted

Brax and I exchanged a look and before I knew what was happening, Heath and he were gone…

"Come on inside, yeah? Let's get you cleaned up" I stated, guiding her into the kitchen

"He's gonna be okay isn't he Charlie?" she enquired as I sat her down at the table

"Brax and Heath will sort him, I'm sure" I replied, smiling reassuringly

BRAX'S POV:

"What're we gonna do?" Heath questioned as we walked around the Bay looking for Casey

"I don't know" I sighed "but trying to force Sash, that's the final straw. You know we don't stand for that"

Heath nodded and we continued walking, tracking Casey down as he was coming out of the water after surfing…

"What now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he began to dry himself with his towel

"What have me and Heath always said to you, huh?" I questioned

"I don't know what you're going on about" he informed us

"I think you do" I stated "care to tell us why Sasha's at ours in tears?"

"I have no idea" he replied, grabbing his phone from his bag

"Put it down and listen to us" Heath proclaimed "you don't try to force a girl into having sex Case"

"Is she saying I did that? Really?" he enquired

"Yeah, so care to tell us your version of events?" I questioned

"Things got a bit heated and she pulled away. I didn't push it though, I wouldn't" he informed us

"So why does Sasha think different then?" I asked

"I don't know Brax. You'll have to ask her that one" he replied

"I think you should come back home" I admitted

"I'm meeting some mates" he informed us

"Mates? What mates?" I questioned

"Just some mates Brax, that's all" he sighed "can I go now?"

"Yeah, but don't be late. I want you back by nine" I proclaimed as he walked off

"Yes" he shouted back as he made his way up the beach

Heath and I exchanged a look before we decided to head back to the house…

CHARLIE'S POV:

After I'd finished cleaning Sasha up and made us both a cup of tea and sat down, Brax and Heath made their way in the door…

"What happened?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Casey denies it" Brax informed us, sitting down

"What did he say?" Sasha questioned, taking the mug away from her lips

"She said things got a bit heated and you pulled away" he replied "is there any chance that could've been what happened?"

"Brax" I proclaimed "can I have a word please?"

He nodded and we both stood up, making our way out of the room as Heath placed a comforting arm around Sasha…

"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sasha's got marks on her wrist" I informed him "from being held tightly with her hands above her head"

"What're we gonna do?" he enquired, getting what I was trying to tell him

"I was gonna say we let him ride it out but things are getting way too serious to let that happen. Where is he now?" I questioned

"He's gone out with some mates apparently" he replied "at least that's what he said to me and Heath"

"Well then, when he's home the three of us sit him down and we talk. We make him talk about everything that's going through his mind" I stated

"You think that'll work?" he asked

"It's the only thing I can think of that might do some good" I admitted, sighing "but whatever happens, we'll get through this together"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him and hugging me tightly…


	36. Chapter 36

Myself, Brax and Heath sat in the living room, waiting for Casey to return home…

"Sit down Case" Brax stated as he walked into the house

"I was actually just gonna go for a shower and crash" he informed us

"Well tough, sit down" Heath proclaimed, motioning to the chair in the corner

He sighed and did as he said, sitting down, raising an eyebrow at the three of us…

"Case, mate, you're out of control" Brax sighed "trying to force Sasha into having sex with you. Throwing a glass bottle at Charlie. Excessive drinking, it needs to stop"

"It's just my way of coping Brax" he informed us

"But other people are getting hurt Case" I interjected "me, Sash. Who's gonna be next?"

"I am sorry for what I did, and I am sorry for what I did to Sash but I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. Our Mum's gone and none of you seem to care" he admitted

"Case, we do care, okay? Mum was an alcoholic and she drank herself to death. I know that's probably something you don't wanna here but it's the truth" Brax explained

"I know Brax, but it doesn't stop me missing her" he replied

"I know it doesn't mate. It doesn't stop any of us missing her but this behaviour, it's gotta stop. You need to open up and talk to us about what you're feeling. We're all here" he informed him

"Really? It sure as hell hasn't felt like it. You've got Charlie and Ruby. Heath's got Bianca and his own life. Yeah I've got Sash, well at least I think I have" he proclaimed

"No matter what, you're my brother and you're always gonna be a part of my life. The same goes for Heath. If you ever need anything, you come to me okay?" he questioned

Casey looked up from twiddling with his thumbs and nodded, tears in his eyes. Brax sighed and pulled him towards him, hugging him tightly, Heath moving over and wrapping his arms around his brothers too…

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I asked Casey later that evening as I cleaned the kitchen

"Okay. Listen Charlie, I really am sorry about what I did. I didn't mean it" he stated

"You don't have to apologise. It's water under the bridge" I replied "have you managed to get a hold of Sash?"

"No, she's not answering my calls so I think I'm gonna go over in the morning" he informed me

I smiled reassuringly and patted his shoulder before leaving the kitchen, making my way into mine and Brax's bedroom…

"I heard you and Case talking, everything okay?" he asked as I shut the door behind us

"It's all fine but Sash isn't answering his phone calls" I informed him as I began to undress

"They'll work things out" he replied, smirking as I stood in my underwear, looking for some pyjamas

"Brax, where're my pyjamas?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to smirk. I rolled my eyes and moved towards him, climbing onto the bed…

"What's this then?" I asked, pulling the old shirt of his I normally wore for bed out from underneath his pillow

"How did that get there?" he enquired, his hand moving up to caress my face

"I've no idea" I replied, a smile on my face as his lips tenderly touched my own

I let go of the shirt as Brax deepened the kiss, his tongue entering my mouth as he moved me backwards so my back was against the bed sheets, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to me…

Any ideas as to what you'd like to see happen next?


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you to xxdonnalouxx for this idea…

"Happy Birthday baby" Brax whispered in my ear as I came to that morning

"Mm thank you" I replied, yawning and stretching

"Attractive" he chuckled lightly

"Cheeky" I sighed, hitting him playfully "someone decided to keep me up this morning"

"Only because I wanted to give you your birthday treat" he informed me "and I didn't hear you moaning at the time. Actually, I take that back. I did, a lot"

I smirked and he leant down to kiss me, the kiss deepening, being interrupted by a knock at the door…

"Birthday breakfast shall be on the table in five" Bianca informed us

"Better get up then hadn't we?" I questioned, climbing out of bed, pulling my dressing gown around my body

Brax sighed and nodded, climbing out of bed too, pulling a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt on. We made our way out into the kitchen, Bianca, Heath, Casey, Sasha and Ruby all sat at the table waiting for us…

"Happy Birthday" they proclaimed in unison as I walked in

"Thanks guys" I replied, hugging them one by one

"Appy birthday Mummy" Ruby stated

I smiled widely and bent down to kiss her forehead before taking a seat in between her and Brax…

"Okay, present time" Bianca proclaimed as breakfast was done with "this is from me and Heath

"Buying presents with a girl. Getting serious Heath" Casey chuckled

"Excuse me, you bought a present with me too" Sasha interjected, raising an eyebrow

"Buying presents with a girl. Getting serious Casey" Heath mimicked

We all chuckled and I opened their present, a scarf Bianca and I had seen when we'd been shopping in the city falling out of the paper as I unwrapped it…

"Thank you guys" I stated "I love it"

They smiled and Bianca leaned her head on Heath's arm as Casey and Sasha handed me my second present…

"We didn't know what to get you" Sasha admitted "and then I saw these and thought they were perfect"

"They are, thank you Sash" I replied, admiring the pearl drop earrings they'd bought me

I glanced at Brax and raised an eyebrow, he smiled and pulled a box from his tracksuit bottom pocket, handing it to me…

"It's from me and Ruby" he informed me as I opened it, seeing a pendant necklace there

"It's beautiful" I whispered "thank you"

He smiled and I kissed him softly, cupping his cheek with my hand, turning to Ruby to kiss her too…

"It's engraved too" he replied as I turned back to face him, turning it over

"To a beautiful Mummy and wife, we love you, always x" I read aloud

"Awe, that's lovely" Bianca and Sasha proclaimed in unison

"Thank you" I replied, kissing him once again "I love it"

"You're welcome" he stated, smiling widely, taking it from the box, handing it him to fasten

Short chapter – next chapter is Charlie's birthday party, and possible birthday sex. I think so!


	38. Chapter 38

"You didn't have to do all this" I sighed as myself, Brax, Heath, Bianca, Casey and Sasha made our way into Angelo's that night

"Wasn't me. It was all Bianca" he informed me, smiling

"Thank you" I replied, hugging my best friend tightly

She smiled and the six of us made our way to the bar, Brax and Heath organising our drinks. I sat myself down on a barstool as Bianca did the same…

"I don't know how Brax is managing to keep his hands off you. You've snapped back into shape after having Ruby" she sighed

"He didn't keep his hands off me" I admitted "why do you think we took so long getting ready?"

She smirked and Brax and Heath handed us our drinks simultaneously. As the night drew on I made my way outside for some air…

"You having a good night?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow as he joined me

"Yeah, everything's great thank you" I replied, looking up at him and smiling

"You're welcome" he stated, wrapping his arms around my waist

I slid my arms up his neck as his lips crushed onto my own, my hands entwining in his hair…

"How about we get out of here?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"People will know we're missing" I replied, shocked at his suggestion

"And? They really expect me to keep my hands off you when you're looking as good as you are right now?" he asked

I smirked and thought back to mine and Bianca's previous conversation. He entwined our hands together and before I knew it, I was been led back through the restaurant and down the stairs, out to the car park. Fifteen minutes later we arrived home, Brax pinning me up against the wall, his lips moving down to my neck as I tried to find my key…

"Do you want to wait until we get inside Mr. Impatient?" I enquired

"Not really" he replied, his hands sliding up my wait and under my dress

"Brax, stop" I proclaimed, hitting his hands away "anyone could see"

"Then hurry up and find your key" he stated

I chuckled and kissed his lips quickly, rummaging around in my handbag for my key, I located it and placed it into the lock, connecting our lips together as he guided us inside, kicking the door shut and turning me around so my body was against it, his body pressed against mine, his hands making their way to the back of my dress, unzipping it, letting it slide off my body. His lips left mine and trailed down my body, down to my chest, to my stomach, his hands playing with the material of my panties. He slid them down my legs and ran his hands up my legs, holding onto my waist. I moaned softly as his mouth met my mound, my hands entwining in his hair, his hands holding my body weight. He continued to lick and suck, pushing me to my orgasm, a scream escaping my lips as it hit. My legs hit the floor and he kissed me passionately. I pushed my body away from the door and guided us into our bedroom, removing his shirt and undoing his jeans as we made our way into the room, shutting the door behind us…

"That was some present" I sighed as my fingertips drew patterns on his bare chest

"You're telling me" he chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to my hair

"Do you think anyone would mind if we didn't go back?" I questioned

"Why? Ready to go for round two?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Maybe" I replied, smirking as I moved on top of him


	39. Chapter 39

"So where did you and Brax sneak off to last night then?" Bianca asked as we sat in the kitchen, both of us eating our breakfast…

I turned to her and raised my eyebrows, a Cheshire cat grin on my face…

"Charlotte Braxton" she proclaimed

"Can you be quiet please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You're a dirty dog" she chuckled, taking a sip of her orange juice

"What? Brax was horny and so was I. Don't tell me you and Heath haven't ever done anything like that" I stated

"Okay, case closed" she replied, smirking as Heath and Brax walked into the kitchen

"Morning ladies" Heath greeted us, kissing Bianca's cheek as he sat down next to her

"Someone looks like they could use a fry-up?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow at Brax

He nodded and I smiled, kissing him softly before standing up, making my way over to the cooker to begin preparing breakfast for he and Heath. Later on that morning when they'd gone for a surf…

"Boo" Brax whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"I thought you were at the beach?" I asked, turning around to face him

"I was but I decided to come home. Where's Rubes?" he questioned

"With Irene still. I'm off shopping then I'm off to collect her" I informed him

"I'll come with" he replied "I wanna spend some time with my wife"

"Did you not spend enough time with me last night?" I enquired

"Fed up of my company are we?" he asked, feigning shock

"No, never" I assured him, kissing him before we made our way out of the house

Another short chapter, I know. Someone suggested a Chax argument, but what about?


	40. Chapter 40

BRAX'S POV:

I sat in the office that morning, going through the books. Angelo's was having a dip in business and we were struggling, not so much we couldn't stay afloat but we were struggling…

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I questioned, Charlie snapping me out of my trance

"Ruby's at pre-school so I thought I'd come and spend some time with my husband. How do you fancy a picnic on the beach?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Sounds perfect" I informed her, smiling

"Great. I'll get a hamper from Leah's and I'll see you there in fifteen minutes" she replied

I nodded and she kissed me softly, making her way out of the office. I sighed and shut the books, shutting them before running my hands over my face and through my hair, making my way out of the office and through into the restaurant…

"Liam, you gonna be okay to hold the fort for a bit?" I asked as I checked my phone

"Yeah, sure" he replied "we're not exactly snowed under are we?"

"No, I guess not" I sighed, making my way out of the restaurant

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax made his way towards me and kissed me softly, both of us sitting down in a quiet spot on the beach. I began to unpack the hamper and I could tell he was in a daydream…

"What's on your mind, Braxton?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, handing him a drink

"Business" I admitted "think I'm gonna have to come up with some new ideas"

"Yeah, why's that?" I questioned

"We're struggling Charlie. It's coming up to Christmas and people just aren't spending money" he sighed

"We'll think of a way together" I assured him, kissing him softly

He smiled weakly and I smiled back, both of us tucking into our food…

HEATH'S POV:

I made my way into the office, looking for the delivery book, accidentally knocking some other books off Brax's desk. I sighed and picked them up, finding myself glancing at the accounts…

"What're you doing?" Brax's voice questioned, snapping me out of my trance

"Mate, why haven't you said anything?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"It's none of your business, that's why" he replied, taking the books from me

"Does Charlie know?" I asked

He nodded and shoved them back in his drawer. I sighed and made my way out of the office, delivery book in hand. I handed it to Liam and made my way out of the restaurant and back to the house…

"I didn't think you were back till tonight?" Charlie asked me as I walked in

"I just need to ask you something, you know Angelo's is struggling don't you?" I enquired

"Yeah, but it's expected Heath. It's coming up to Christmas" she replied, smiling

"Is that what Brax has told you? Charlie, it's not just now we're struggling. We've been struggling most of the year according to the books" I informed her

CHARLIE'S POV:

What Heath had just told me hit me like a tonne of bricks. Angelo's was struggling and yet again, it was something Brax had been hiding from me. I was furious…

"Charlie, are you okay?" Heath questioned, snapping me out of my trance

"I'm fine Heath" I assured him, smiling "you go back to work. Brax needs you"

He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him, leaving me to figure out how to deal with Brax when the time came to doing so…


	41. Chapter 41

I sat on the sofa, waiting for Brax to return home, his car pulling up the drive five minutes later…

"Hey baby" he greeted me, kissing my cheek "how was your afternoon?"

"Good thanks, I had a visit from Heath" I informed him "he told me some interesting stuff"

"Yeah, like what?" he questioned, leaning against the wall

"Like how the restaurant's really struggling. You told me it was just because it was coming up to Christmas but according to the books it's been all year. No wonder you've not been bringing them home" I proclaimed

"I didn't say anything because I didn't wanna worry you" he admitted, sighing

"Brax, we're a team. We're happy together, sad together. It goes for worrying too" I replied

"I know, but Charl, think about it. You've had Rubes to look after and we've had so much on our plates recently what with Case and my Mum, I didn't wanna put any more pressure on you" he informed me

"Brax" I sighed "it's what I'm here for. As your wife I'm here to take the burden of your problems, you got that?"

"Yeah, I got that" he assured me, smiling

"Good" I stated, leaning up to kiss him softly

I went to pull away but Brax deepened the kiss, tightening his arms around my waist…

"How long till you have to pick Rubes up?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he pulled away

"An hour and a half" I informed him "shall we take this through to the bedroom?"

"I think we should" he replied, kissing me once again, both of us moving our way into the bedroom, kicking the door shut

Brax guided me backwards towards the bed, his hands moving to the bottom of my top, pulling it over my head and throwing it to the floor, his lips moving down my skin, his hands removed my bra and his mouth find my nipple, moans escaping my mouth as he continued to lick and suck each one simultaneously…

"Oh God" I moaned as Brax entered me swiftly, his hands holding my hips tightly

He leaned forwards and captured my lips in his, our tongues fighting for dominance as he continued to thrust in and out of me, my orgasm fast approaching…

"That was a fantastic apology" I sighed as we lay next to each other, regaining our breaths "feel free to annoy me again"

He chuckled and moved on top of me once again… "Who says I'm done yet?"


	42. Chapter 42

"Brax, what're we doing?" I questioned as he guided me somewhere

"You'll find out soon enough" he informed me, keeping a tight grip on my hand

We stopped all of a sudden and Brax whipped the blindfold that had been covering my eyes off. I looked up and saw the sign "Go Karting"…

"No way, you remembered?" I asked, shocked

"I thought it'd be nice for us to remember our age a bit" he admitted, wrapping his arms around me

I nodded in agreement and leaned up to kiss him, pulling away as an instructor walked over to us…

"Brax? Rowan, we spoke on the phone" he greeted Brax, shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you. This is my wife, Charlie" he introduced me, Rowan shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you" he informed me

"Nice to meet you too" I mirrored "I'm so excited"

"You should be. Your husband's booked the whole track" he admitted

"What? Really?" I questioned, shocked

"Yeah, really. Right, how about you go and get changed into your suits and we meet out here and I'll tell you the rules?" he suggested

Brax and I nodded and Rowan sent us off in the direction of the changing rooms. Brax and Rowan were stood talking when I made my way out, tying my hair back, Brax wolf whistling as I walked over…

"I knew you'd look good in a racing suit Mrs. Braxton" he informed me, smirking

"Don't look too bad yourself Mr. Braxton" I replied, biting down on my lip

Brax moved me to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, leaning his head on my shoulder as Rowan talked us through the rules and regulations. Ten minutes later he handed us our helmets and made his way into the control booth as we stepped into our karts. An hour and a half later Rowan declared me the winner, helping me up onto my "first place" podium as Brax stood on his second place one…

"Don't be so glum Braxton" I chuckled as I admired my trophy as we drove home

"I'm not glum about that. I'm glum about the fact we had such a perverted instructor" he sighed "he made it so clear he was into you"

"Awe, baby" I replied as we pulled up at a set of traffic lights "is my hubby a little jealous?"

He nodded and pouted, motioning for me to kiss him which I quickly did before the lights changed to green and we drove the rest of the way home…

"So, who was victorious?" Heath asked as we made our way inside

"Women rule" I proclaimed, holding up my trophy

"See, I told you Charlie would win" Bianca chuckled, nudging Heath playfully

Heath wrapped his arm around her shoulder as I placed my trophy onto the bookcase proudly, admiring it from afar…

"What's the matter with him?" Bianca asked as she made her way over to me, motioning to a glum Brax

"He's pissed because the instructor fancied me" I informed her

She smiled and she and Heath left, making their way to the restaurant for pizza…

"So my fantastic husband, what shall we do while Irene's still got Rubes?" I asked

"Well I need a shower before my shift" he informed me "and I was thinking my wife could join me?"

"I'd be honoured" I replied, Brax taking my hand, dragging me through to our en-suite bathroom


	43. Chapter 43

"God, stop it" Brax sighed as he re-dressed himself later that afternoon

"Stop what?" I questioned, moving the duvet down my body to around my waist

"That" he replied "I've gotta go to work. I'm late as it is"

"One of the many perks of being the boss. Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here?" I asked

"Of course I would but I have to go in" he informed me "can you not ask Irene to have Rubes for a bit longer? I was thinking, maybe we get away for the night?"

"Yeah, to where?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"A boutique hotel in the city, maybe?" he suggested

"Sounds perfect. I'll ring Irene when you've gone" I informed him

He smiled and kissed me passionately, grabbing his things before making his way out of the house…

"Hi darl" Irene greeted me as she answered the phone

"Hi Irene, I was just wondering, would it be possible for you to have Rubes for the night? I'll bring her some spare clothes and things but Brax wants to take me away for the night" I asked

"Of course it is. You and Brax deserve a bit of time to yourselves" she replied

"Are you sure? Thanks Irene" I informed her "I'll pop over in half an hour or so"

"Okay then darl. See you then" she stated, hanging up the phone

I pulled my phone out and text Brax, telling him Ruby was taken care of. He replied with a wink face and a dozen kisses, I smirked and rolled my eyes, locking my keypad before organising some more of Ruby's stuff before heading over to Irene's

Short chapter I know. Brax and Charlie heading off for a night in the city with no interruptions. What's gonna occur? I think you all know!


	44. Chapter 44

"Brax, this place is fantastic" I sighed contentedly as we walked into our hotel room

He didn't reply, he just moved towards me and turned me around to face me, crushing his lips onto my own, pushing me back against the wall…

"Better make the most of this haven't we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, pulling him towards me again, our tongues fighting for dominance…

"Oh God, Brax" I moaned as his hands moved down to my underwear, rubbing along my panty covered centre

His hands pulled my underwear down and he moved back up my body, his hands holding onto my waist as I entwined mine in his hair, pulling at it as his mouth met my mound, licking and sucking slowly, speeding up and then slowing down…

"Brax" I moaned, my hands tightening in his hair as he brought his tongue into the mix

He continued and soon enough my orgasm approached, my hands tightening in his hair even more as it hit. As I came down from my high Brax moved up my body, kissing my lips softly, my hands reaching down, moving his boxers off of his body, stroking his manhood up and down, groans escaping his lips, entering my mouth as our lips stayed connected…

"Charl" he moaned

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling away from his lips, stopping my ministrations

He smirked and moved my hand away, entering me slowly, teasing me…

"Okay, enough teasing" I proclaimed, pulling him closer to me, pushing him into me

He smirked and began to thrust quickly, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades, loud moans escaping my lips as he continued to thrust. My second orgasm of the night approached and I tightened my legs around Brax's waist. He continued to thrust and my orgasm hit, my eyes tight shut as it washed over me…

"Well, that was fun" I chuckled as Brax and I lay together, me snuggled into him

"Yeah, it was. I could do with a shower, how about you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, but I need a rest first" I admitted "you wore me out"

He chuckled and kissed me softly, both of us snuggling into each other more as he wrapped his arm around me tighter…

More of Charlie and Brax's night in the city next chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

"So that's the bathroom, the bedroom and now the living room ticked off. There isn't anywhere else" I sighed as Brax and I lay on the hotel room sofa, covered in a blanket

"There is one place we haven't tried" Brax informed me

"Yeah, and where's that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He didn't reply, he just motioned opposite me, out onto the balcony…

"We can't" I proclaimed, shocked by his suggestion

"Charlie, do we want to get our money's worth out of this room?" he asked

"Yeah, but outside. We're gonna get caught" I sighed

"Not necessarily. Live a little. Remember the old days, you used to be well up for it" he chuckled

"Brax" I proclaimed, hitting him "fine, let's go"

"Can I not have a bit more time to recover first?" he enquired

"It's now or never" I informed him, standing up, pulling my underwear back onto my body

Brax wrapped his arms around my waist and we made our way out onto the balcony. I'd wrapped my dressing gown around my body to cover some of my modesty. I leant back against the wall and his hands placed themselves on my waist, holding onto me as he began to kiss down my body. He began to tease my mound again, pulling my panties away from my body, using his finger and his tongue to tease…

"Enjoying the sunset?" the woman from the next room asked as she made her way outside

"Yeah, thanks" I replied

I could feel Brax's lips curve up into a smirk against my leg as he heard the other woman's voice. His lips and tongue continuing their trail. Soon enough, my underwear was around my ankles and Brax's mouth was on my mound. I bit my lip hard as his tongue flicked out from between his lips, stroking against my clit…

"So, how long are you here for?" the woman questioned

"Just the night. Me and my husband decided to get away" I informed her, smiling

"That's nice. Where is he?" she enquired

"He's in the shower" I replied, wanting to scream that he was between my legs causing me intense pleasure

"Okay, well tell him I said hello" she replied, making her way back into her room

I felt Brax's lips curve into a smirk again and I entwined my hands with his hair, pulling harder than necessary…

"I think you actually ripped some hair from my scalp" he sighed as he moved back up my body

"Consider it payback for torturing me" I informed him, smiling sweetly before making my way into the room again

He followed me inside and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back down onto the sofa. He wasted no time in disposing of both of our pieces of clothing and entered me swiftly, my arms around his neck, digging into his shoulder blades. His thrusts picked up the pace and I moaned loudly as my orgasm hit, Brax's body falling onto mine limply as his hit too…


	46. Chapter 46

A couple of people have requested that I write a Charlie/Brax shower scene so for you guys, here it is! Enjoy – and P.S, it's an M rated chapter!

BRAX'S POV:

I felt Charlie's arms wrap around my waist and trail up my stomach, stroking my chest as I showered that morning…

"Someone's still in a naughty mood I take it?" I questioned, turning around to face her

"Crazy naughty" she informed me, biting her lip softly "are you gonna punish me?"

I nodded and moved her so her back was against the shower wall, my lips crushing down on hers passionately. Our tongues began to fight for dominance as I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up, trapping her body against the wall as her legs wrapped around my waist, holding herself in position as her hands reached down to my length, beginning to pump it up and down…

CHARLIE'S POV:

My ministrations on Brax's length stopped as his hand moved to my mound and began to rub up and down, swapping occasionally to only use his finger. I moaned loudly and leant my head back against the wall as he entered a finger, and then another one, moving in and out of me…

"Brax" I moaned as my hips began to move, my orgasm approaching "don't stop"

He smirked and connected our lips again, my arms wrapping around his neck, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as my orgasm washed over me, his fingers staying inside of me as I rode my orgasm out…

BRAX'S POV:

I didn't give Charlie time to adjust as I pushed myself into her and began to thrust, our lips connecting again, our tongues fighting for dominance. My hands held tightly onto her waist and hers gripped onto my back, her fingernails digging in occasionally, making low groans escape from my lips. She began to rotate her hips and I bit her bottom lip softly, a moan escaping her lips as her fingernails began to dig into my back, meaning her orgasm was approaching…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax bit my bottom lip softly and moved one hand from my waist and began to fondle my breast, alternating between the two as he continued to thrust into me…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" I proclaimed as his lips left mine and his lips began to suck

BRAX'S POV:

My orgasm was fast approaching too but I wanted Charlie to hit her high first which she did, her eyes squeezing shut as it washed over her. I continued to thrust into her and I came, spilling inside of her…

"Not that I wanna give you a bigger head than you already have but that was amazing" she sighed as we stepped out of the shower

"Yeah, I gathered. The cursing gave it away" I chuckled, wrapping a towel around the both of us as I pulled her into me "how long till the boys are back with Rubes?"

"Not for another hour at least" she informed me "why? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we should continue this. You've still not been punished enough" I replied

"Then we definitely should" she stated, smirking as she moved away from my embrace

I watched as her naked frame walked into the bedroom and she laid herself down on the bed. I knew this woman was gonna be the death of me one day…


	47. Chapter 47

"Oh, baby, all I want for Christmas is you" I sang along to the radio that morning

"Really?" Brax asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, frightening me

"You scared me" I proclaimed "yeah, you're all I want for Christmas"

"So you don't want a nice bit of jewellery, no?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nope. I just want you and our family" I replied "that's all I need to make this Christmas"

"Too bad I've already bought your present then" he sighed "I'll have to give it to Bianca"

"You'll do no such thing" I proclaimed "or I might just give your present to Heath"

"Fine" he replied "will I be seeing you at Leah's Christmas ball tonight?"

"You shall" I informed him, smiling "I've been and bought myself a new dress"

"And how come I haven't seen this dress?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It's a surprise, but you'll see it tonight" I assured him, smiling "hadn't you better be going?"

He glanced at the clock and nodded, kissing me softly, moving me backwards so my back was against the worktop, a gentle moan escaping my lips as he pulled away momentarily, biting my bottom lip before pulling away completely…

Later on that evening I'd just finished getting ready when Bianca, closely followed by the babysitter arrived. We said our goodbyes and headed out the door, making our way to Angelo's…

"Y'know, Brax isn't gonna be able to keep his hands off you" Bianca informed me as we walked arm in arm to Angelo's

"And you think Heath's gonna be able to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Then I guess we'll both be getting lucky tonight" she chuckled

"I guess so" I replied

We arrived at Angelo's and walked in, Brax looking up, swallowing as we walked towards the bar…

"You look, wow" he sighed, his eyes grazing up and down my body

"So, I scrub up okay then, yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You look fantastic" he informed me "I'm glad you kept the dress a surprise. I hope you don't have any plans to return it?"

"No, why?" I enquired as he handed me a glass of champagne

"Good, because I'm gonna enjoy ripping it off you later" he whispered as he stood opposite me

I smirked and took a sip of my champagne. As the night continued and I was chit chatting with Leah and some of the other guests Brax came up behind me, his hand grazing across my bum…

"Toilets, five minutes" he whispered into my ear

I nodded and glanced in the direction he was walking. I watched as he made his way into the men's toilets and a few minutes later, I excused myself, heading in the direction of the toilets, sneaking a look behind me as I made my way into the men's, Brax pressing me up against the door, his lips crushing onto mine. I immediately began to reciprocate the kiss, a moan escaping my lips as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted. His hands moved down to my legs and lifted me up, locking around his waist as he hitched my dress up to my stomach, his fingers running across my underwear...

"Well that was surprising" I admitted as I checked my appearance in the mirror

"What can I say? I got caught up in the moment" he chuckled as he tucked his shirt into his jeans

"You most certainly did, not that I'm complaining" I informed him "we better get back out there"

He nodded and kissed me softly, both of us making our way back out into the restaurant…


	48. Chapter 48

"Charlie" Bianca proclaimed as I relayed the events of what had just happened to her

"What? If my husband's horny I'm not gonna deny him am I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She chuckled and we both made our way to the bar, Brax filling up our champagne glasses. As the night drew on, I felt myself become more and more drunk. As Bianca and I continued to dance I felt an unfamiliar arm around my waist, pulling me into an unfamiliar body…

"Get off me" I proclaimed, pushing them away, making my way to the other side of the dance floor with Bianca

Once again, as we began to dance, the unfamiliar arm pulled me into the unfamiliar body…

"C'mon darling, loosen up a bit" he whispered into my ear

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way back up into the restaurant from the storeroom and saw a guy trying it on with Charlie. I handed the box of alcohol to Liam and made my way across the dancefloor, pulling Charlie away from the guy and behind me…

"Mate, what do you think you're doing?" the guy asked me

"Protecting my wife, mate" I informed him "I think you need to leave"

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't own this place" he chuckled

"Actually, I do and I can" I replied "Heath, little help"

Heath made his way over and together we escorted the guy out of the restaurant, both of us making our way back up the stairs, seeing Charlie and Bianca now sat in a booth…

"Thank you" Charlie sighed, snuggling into me as I sat down next to her

"You're welcome. Do you wanna get out of here?" I enquired

She nodded and I nodded too, pressing my lips to her forehead. We said our goodbyes to Bianca and Heath and headed out of the restaurant, making our way back to the house where, as I checked on Ruby, Brax paid and said goodbye to the babysitter…

"All sorted?" she questioned as she made her way back out into the living room

"Yeah, all's fine. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm fine" she assured me, smiling "seeing my husband get all angry like that, it was pretty hot"

"Really?" I enquired, smirking

"Yeah, really" she replied "I should really thank you too shouldn't' I?"

"If you insist" I stated, chuckling as she entwined our hands and pulled me into the bedroom

CHARLIE'S POV:

I let go of Brax's hand and shut the door behind us, his hands wrapping around my waist and pulling me into him as soon as I turned, our lips crashing down onto each other's, my hands entwining in his hair, pulling gently as he gently sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and let go. I pushed our bodies towards the bed, me falling on top of him. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body, his body pushing up onto mine so my back was against the bedsheets. His lips covered mine as his hands moved to the front of my dress, ripping the material. I smirked into the kiss and his lips pulled away from mine, smirking back. He kissed down from my jaw to my chest, my back arching as one hand stroked down my panty covered centre and he unhooked my bra, throwing it onto the floor along with my now ripped dress. I moved my hands down to his trousers, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning them, pulling them down to his ankles where he kicked them off onto the floor. Brax moved us up the bed and began to kiss down my body, sucking each breast simultaneously. I moaned loudly and his lips continued to make their way down my skin, my moans continuing also as he began to kiss through my panty covered centre, his hands pulling the material down to the floor, his lips meeting my mound…

"Terrific apology" Brax sighed as I rolled off of him and laid next to him

I smiled and snuggled into him, wrapping my arm around his waist…


	49. Chapter 49

"B, do you think I could have a word please?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen that morning

"Sure" she replied "what's up?"

"In private" I admitted

"Okay, I get the picture. I'm gonna hop in the shower" Heath informed us, kissing Bianca softly as I took his seat

"What's the matter?" she questioned as we heard the bathroom door close

"I'm pregnant" I informed her

"Charlie, that's fantastic" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"No it's not B" I sighed, running my hands through my hair and over my face "Angelo's still isn't doing too well. We've got Heath and Casey and Ruby's not even started school"

"You and Brax should learn to keep it in your pants then" she chuckled

"B, this is serious" I stated "can we please be serious?"

"Okay. Sorry" she replied, coughing and straightening up "listen, no matter what, this baby is always gonna have a home, is gonna have clothes on it's back, food to eat and a loving family. That's all that matters. Remember how terrified you were when you found out you were having Ruby?"

I thought back to almost two years ago when I told her I was pregnant for the first time. I sighed and smiled weakly, reaching out and squeezing her hand…

"That, right there is why you're my best friend" I informed her "thank you"

"You're welcome" she replied as I made my way out of the room to get organised for the day

BRAX'S POV:

"Hello" I greeted Charlie as she sat on a barstool in the empty, yet unopened restaurant

"Hey, Liam let me in and asked me to tell you he wouldn't be long" she informed me, smiling

"Okay. So, what's with the surprise visit?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I sat opposite her

"Please don't be angry" she begged, biting her lip nervously "but I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" I questioned, shocked

"I'm pregnant" she whispered "please don't be angry Brax. Please"

"Charlie, why on earth would I be angry?" I asked

"I know the restaurant's still not doing too well and financially speaking, we're still not in the best place to have another child" she admitted "I thought you'd be angry"

"Listen to me, okay?" I stated, standing up and walking the few steps to her "this baby is amazing news, but I think we're gonna have to find a bigger house as we're fit to burst as it is"

"Really?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Really. Come here, you dork" I sighed, chuckling lightly as I pulled her into me

CHARLIE'S POV:

I wrapped my arms around Brax's waist as he wrapped his around me, hugging me tightly. We pulled away and he kissed me softly, the kiss deepening as he placed his hands on my cheeks…

"Brax, we can't. What if someone comes in?" I whispered against his lips

"Come with me" he replied, taking my hand, helping me off the barstool before guiding me into the office

I chuckled as he shut the door behind us and pressed me up against it, reaching to the side of my body to lock it as he connected our lips again. I moaned softly as his hands reached up under my shirt and stroked my still flat stomach. I felt him smile into the kiss as he pulled my shirt off, moving his lips down to my neck, sucking at the sweet spot he'd found all too easily when we were first dating. I entwined my hands in his hair and pulled softly as he continued to suck, his hands travelling to my jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down to my ankles, me kicking off my sandals and my jeans. I moved my hands downwards and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor and then making quick work of his jeans, my hormones driving me crazy as he continued to kiss my skin. We moved away from the door and he pressed us up against the wall, my legs locking around his waist...

One arm locked around Brax's neck as one held onto the filing cabinet for support as his fingers met my mound, pumping in and out of me quickly, my moans being swallowed by Brax's lips. My orgasm came quickly and no sooner had he removed his fingers had he entered me, hitting my G spot. My fingers gripped as best they could to the filing cabinet as Brax held tightly onto my waist, one hand moving downwards to play with my mound as he continued to thrust…

"Nothing says I love you like good old fashioned office sex" I chuckled as I picked up my shirt

"It was new" he replied, kissing me softly as he pulled his t-shirt on over his head

"Very true. I better be heading back to the house. I left Ruby with Bianca. I'll see you tonight" I informed him

He nodded and kissed me once again, unlocking the door, checking it was all clear before we both made our way out, Brax watching me as I walked out, a smile on my face, not believing how lucky I was…


	50. Chapter 50

"How come you were so long? Did Brax take it badly?" Bianca asked as I walked into the house

"No, just the opposite in fact" I informed her, trying to hide my smirk

"You had sex, didn't you?" she questioned, following me into the kitchen

"Yeah" I admitted "in the office, against the wall"

"Charlie" she proclaimed, smiling as I began to divulge the details

"He said we're gonna need to find a new place too" I informed her

"Really? That means moving though" she sighed, the smile leaving her face

"Yeah, but not too far out of town because Brax will need to be near here for work" I replied

She nodded and smiled, Heath walking in the house as we fell into a comfortable silence…

"Ladies" he greeted us, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

"Heath, can I ask you something?" I questioned as he turned to face us

"Yeah, shoot" he replied, sitting down next to Bianca

"How would you feel if I told you that you were gonna be an Uncle again?" I asked

"Fantastic. You know I dote on Rubes. How come? You're not knocked up again, are you?" he enquired

"Yeah, I am" I informed him

"God, you guys can't keep it in your pants can you?" he proclaimed "no, I'm serious though, congratulations"

"Thanks" I chuckled as he leaned over the table to hug me

"What's with all the hugging?" Casey asked as he walked in the house

"I'm pregnant again" I informed him, smiling widely

"Charlie, that's fantastic. Does Brax know?" he questioned, pulling away from me

"Yeah, I've just got back from telling him" I replied "the thing is though, we're moving"

"Moving? Where to?" he and Heath asked in unison

"Not too far out of the Bay. We just need a bigger place" I explained

They nodded in agreement and after a few more minutes of talking, they left the room, along with Bianca…

"Hey, how's my babies?" Brax asked as he walked into the house that evening

"One's fast asleep and the other two are good" I informed him "how're you?"

"Good. I just need some ice" he sighed as he walked into the kitchen

"Why? What happened?" I enquired, following him through

"A punch up in the restaurant" he replied "nothing too major though"

"Let me see this" I sighed, moving the ice pack away from his eye "that's gonna bruise"

"I know. The guy had a good left hook" he stated, putting the ice pack back to his eye

I smiled weakly and kissed his lips gently before taking his hand, guiding him into the living room where we spent the rest of our night snuggled on the sofa…


	51. Chapter 51

CHARLIE'S POV:

I walked into Angelo's and saw a blonde flirting with Brax. It'd become second nature since we'd started dating. One of the cons of having a sexy husband I always thought to myself, but nonetheless, especially now I was pregnant again, it made me jealous as hell…

"Excuse me" Brax stated, smiling politely to the blonde as he spotted me at the entrance

"Hi" I greeted him as he walked over to me

"Thank God you're here" he proclaimed

"Is someone getting a bit more attention than they'd like?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Just a bit. She won't leave me alone" he sighed "do you want a drink?"

"Please. Orange juice" I informed him, smiling as he took my hand and led me over to the bar

As Brax was sorting my drink I saw the blonde girl turn to me…

"Can I help you or something? It's just that Brax and I were in the middle of a meeting" she explained

"No, I'm fine. I'm just here to see my husband" I informed her as Brax set my orange juice down

"Brax, shall we take this through to the office?" the blonde suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm alright out here with my wife" he replied, smiling

"Charlie Braxton, nice to meet you" I greeted her, holding up my left hand, showing her my engagement and wedding ring for good measure

"Right, well we'll rearrange this for some other time then" she stated "I'll call you"

Brax nodded and I struggled to hide my smirk as she packed up her things and left the restaurant hurriedly…

"Did I scare her off?" I questioned

"Probably. You can be pretty frightening when you wanna be" he admitted

I smiled and took a sip of my orange juice, looking up at him…

"What're you thinking Charlie?" he asked

"Just wondering how long until opening?" I enquired

"About half an hour. How come?" he questioned, a smirk on his face

"How about we go through to the office?" I suggested, biting my lip seductively

"If you'd like to follow me" he replied, stepping around from behind the bar

I nodded and climbed off the barstool. I watched as Brax walked through to the office, my eyes on his bum as we walked into the office, him shutting and locking the door behind us…

I leant against the desk and gasped as Brax pressed his lips to mine passionately, his hands immediately pulling down the zipper of my dress, letting it fall to the floor. My hands worked their way from his neck, down his arms to the bottom of his shirt, pulling the material off of his body. As it fell to the floor I moved my hands to his trousers, palming his already swollen crotch, low groans escaping his mouth, vibrating onto my skin as his mouth kissed down my body. I eased myself onto the desk and Brax ran his lips up my legs simultaneously…

"Thanks for that" I chuckled as I zipped my dress up again

"You're welcome. I'm always at your service Mrs. Braxton" he informed me

"I know" I replied, pressing my lips to his softly


	52. Chapter 52

Last update until after Christmas, and possibly New Year too. Thank you to everyone for their lovely reviews and support, especially laurenmenzies2 and bibsy83. Merry Christmas, everyone!

"I'll leave you to look around. I'll be outside making phone calls" the estate agent informed Brax and I as we walked into house number three on our day of house hunting

We both said thank you and he shut the door behind him, leaving Brax and I alone. He took my hand and we walked through the house, taking in every room…

"I can just see us here" I admitted to Brax as we stood in the kitchen, overlooking the view

"Yeah, me too" he agreed as we made our way back through and up the stairs

We made our way into the first bedroom...

"This one will be Ruby's" I informed him "she'll love it"

"Yeah, she will" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind "shall we check out the master?"

I nodded and smiled, him taking my hand, leading me down the hallway. We made our way into the master bedroom…

"Brax, this is perfect" I sighed contentedly "we have to put in an offer"

"Without trying the merchandise first? Charlie, tut, tut" he chuckled lightly

"If you mean what I think you mean, there's no way" I informed him

"Why not?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"The estate agent is outside and who knows who could walk in" I replied

"Where's the risk in my wife that I know and love?" he asked

I smirked as he moved towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, placing his lips onto mine passionately, backing us towards the bed. We fell onto the bedsheets, Brax on top of me as his hands began to work at removing my top, his lips trailing down to my neck, sucking gently. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the floor with mine. I saw this opportunity as one to flip us over, so I was straddling him, which I did. He groaned as his hands held my waist and I ground our crotches together, biting my lip seductively, keeping our gazes locked as I unbuttoned his jeans and lifted myself up, pushing them down to his ankles where he kicked them off…

"You have ten minutes" I informed him, glancing at my watch as he went to enter me

"Ten minutes? How is anything amazing supposed to happen in ten minutes?" he asked

I chuckled and gasped as he entered me, burying his head into the crook of my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingernails into his shoulder blades, silently telling him to move as he began to slowly. As he picked up speed he flipped us over so I was on top of him, placing my hands on his bare chest for support. He began to pick up speed again, my fingernails digging into the skin of his chest as my orgasm approached. I squeezed my eyes tight shut and moaned loudly as it washed over me, collapsing on top of him…

"C'mon, we better go and tell him we wanna make an offer" Brax chuckled as he climbed out of the bed

I nodded in agreement and we redressed and remade the bed before making our way out of the house, smiles on our faces as the estate agent greeted us…

"So, what did you think Mr and Mrs. Braxton?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"We loved it" Brax informed him "we'd like to make an offer. Shall we talk numbers?"

The estate agent nodded and Brax wrapped his arm around his shoulder, walking off with him as I followed…

Later on that evening we were back at home, Brax's arm wrapped around my shoulder as we lay in each other's embrace on the sofa when his phone began to ring, vibrating across the sofa arm…

"Who is it?" I questioned as he glanced at the caller ID

"The estate agent" he informed me

I sat up and let him answer his phone, watching him as he conversed with the estate agent, his facial expressions not giving anything away. He hung up a few minutes later, putting his phone down, turning to face me…

"So? What did they say?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"They've accepted our offer. The place is ours" he informed me

"That's fantastic. We need to celebrate" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly

"I know just the way too" he replied, placing his lips on mine softly

"Not here, Brax" I giggled softly, pulling away "the boys could walk in"

"Then let's get an early night? After you, Mrs. Braxton" he stated, standing up

"Why thank you, Mr. Braxton" I replied, making my way through to the bedroom, laughing loudly as Brax's arms wrapped around my waist and his lips hit my neck


	53. Chapter 53

"I can't believe you guys are moving away from Summer Bay" Bianca admitted as Brax and I finished off our final bits of packing

"Relax, B. We're not gonna be too far away" I assured her, smiling

"I know. But what happens when Heath annoys me and I need a coffee?" she questioned

"Then you call me and we'll talk, or you drive over. We're only fifteen minutes away" I replied "plus you'll probably be over all the time anyway"

She smiled but her eyes turned watery as Heath walked out of his bedroom, his final box in hand…

"Hey" Heath sighed as Bianca started to cry "I'll be back here tonight"

Bianca sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. I left them alone for a moment, taking Brax's hand as we made our way into our bedroom. An hour later we arrived at the house…

"Are you serious? This place has everything" Casey and Heath proclaimed in unison

"So you like it then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I wrapped my arm around Brax's waist, resting my head on his chest

They nodded and Brax chucked Heath the keys, both of them making their way into the house…

"What're you doing?" I enquired as Brax bent down to pick me up

"Carrying you over the threshold" he informed me "shall we?"

I nodded and he picked me up, his hands under my leg and around my waist, carrying me into the house, setting me down in the hallway. We smiled at each other and his lips touched mine and I deepened the kiss, both of us breaking apart when we heard Heath and Casey making groans of disgust…

"Have you guys decided which room's which yet?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow

They nodded and made their way downstairs and outside as the removal van arrived, Brax doing the same…

"What do you think you're doing?" Brax questioned, stopping in the doorway

"Helping you and the removalists unpack the van" I replied "how come?"

"You're carrying precious cargo as it is. Go sit outside and enjoy the sun" he proclaimed

I sighed and smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly before he made his way out to the van as Casey and Heath made their way inside with some boxes…

"Charl, we're done" Heath proclaimed as I sat in the garden, enjoying the afternoon sun

"About time" I sighed, standing up and making my way inside "please tell me I'm allowed to help unpack?"

Brax nodded and smiled, me reciprocating the smile as I began to unpack the kitchen boxes, Heath, Casey and Brax going off in different directions. As I finished in the kitchen, the doorbell rang…

"Special delivery" Irene's voice informed me from behind a bunch of flowers

"Thanks, Irene" I replied "come on in. Hi beautiful girl, do you wanna see your room?"

Ruby nodded eagerly and made his way out into the hallway, Ruby running over to him, him picking her up and placing her on his hip…

"Where's my kiss?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow

I smiled as Ruby leant down and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder…

"Heath, can you make Irene a cup of tea please?" I asked as he walked down the stairs

He nodded and she followed him through to the kitchen as Brax and I made our way upstairs with Ruby…

"What do you think then, Rubes?" I questioned my daughter

"Love it" she replied, smiling widely, lifting her head off Brax's shoulder

"Daddy and Uncle Casey have worked very hard. What do you say?" I asked

"Thank you Daddy" she stated, kissing his cheek once again

"There's my favourite niece" Casey proclaimed as he walked into the room

"Uncle Case" she shouted, Brax handing her to him "thank you for my room"

"You're welcome" he stated, smiling as she kissed his cheek

Next chapter, a housewarming party possibly?


	54. Chapter 54

"Charlie, this place is incredible" Irene proclaimed "it looks like a different place to the last time I saw it"

"Thanks, Irene. Don't be shy. Help yourself to drinks and food" I replied

She nodded and went off to join Marilyn and the others. I smiled as I glanced around the room, everyone in groups, talking and enjoying themselves. My smile grew wider as I felt Brax's arm around my waist, pulling me into him…

"Having fun, baby?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Mm, yeah" I replied contentedly "how about you boys and your games room?"

"It's okay. Getting a bit too testosterone filled in there for me though" he admitted

I smiled and leant up to kiss him softly… "Fancy another beer?"

He nodded and followed me into the kitchen, his hands on either side of my waist as we walked through the groups of guests. I grabbed a beer from the cooler and opened it, handing it to him…

"Thanks, babe. Where's B and Heath?" he questioned

"I don't even wanna know. They disappeared upstairs about an hour ago" I informed him

"Nice. I'm gonna get back to the boys, make sure they're not fighting. I'll see you soon" he replied

I nodded and he kissed me, making his way back down to the games room as I went to mingle with my guests. Soon enough, the night began to draw to a close and I got to tidying up, Bianca and Heath making their way into the kitchen, Heath grabbing them a bottle of water each…

"Do you mind if B stays tonight, Charl?" Heath asked as they sat down at the breakfast bar

"No, that's fine. It's nice to see you two again seeing as though I've not seen you for most of the night" I chuckled "have fun? B, you might wanna sort your hair out"

She smiled gratefully and got to sorting her hair out as Casey and Brax walked into the room…

"Babe, work have called" Brax informed me as he walked over to me

"What? No" I proclaimed "I thought we were gonna have a glass of wine?"

"We will, when I'm back. I shouldn't be long. Half an hour, tops" he replied

"You better be" I stated, him kissing my pouted lips before grabbing his keys and leaving

After finishing off the cleaning up with Bianca, Heath and Casey's help, they all disappeared to their various rooms whereas I poured myself a glass of wine and headed out onto the terrace…

"Hey, beautiful. Started without me I see?" Brax asked a little while later

I smiled and clinked our glasses together, climbing out of my chair and moving over to his, perching myself on his lap…

"What was the work emergency?" I questioned

"Liam couldn't change one of the barrels" he replied "anyway, enough with work. Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, it's been perfect. But it's even more perfect now it's just you and me" I informed him

"I'm glad to hear it. How about we go to bed? You look shattered" he suggested

"I am" I admitted, standing up and stretching "I didn't realise until I started to relax"

He chuckled and kissed me gently… "You go on up"

I nodded and made my way into the house and up the stairs, making my way into mine and Brax's bedroom, undressing and changing into his favourite night dress before climbing into bed…

"Mrs. Braxton, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked as he pulled back the covers

"Maybe" I replied, biting my lip seductively

He smirked and climbed into bed, moving me under him as he placed his lips against mine passionately, our tongues fighting for dominance, our crotches grinding together, moans escaping my lips, being swallowed by his. He smirked as our lips pulled away from each other's as his fingers met my mound, beginning to pump in and out of me. His lips trailed down my neck and to my breasts, his free hand lifting my night dress up to where I was able to pull it over my head. He moved his fingers away from me and smiled, taking my hand in his, guiding me downwards to his crotch. I palmed it up and down, rubbing it backwards and forwards, groans escaping his lips as he buried his head into the crook of my neck before pulling my hand away, entering me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, the balls of my feet digging into his bum…

"That was some housewarming gift" I sighed as Brax and I lay together afterwards

"Making up for not being around much either. Sorry, baby" he replied, pulling me into him

"It's okay. We both had a good night and everyone else did too" I assured him, smiling

He smiled back and leant down to kiss me… "Goodnight, Charlie"

"Goodnight, Brax" I mirrored, snuggling into his embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around me


End file.
